The Ties That Bind Us
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting a pack of Skinwalkers when they're saved by a hunter named Adrienne Winters. She's been following the omens the boys are hunting and fighting as of late and offers her help to them, but is this really just demonic omens or something much bigger? Oh and it also doesn't help that Dean's fallen head over heels for her at first sight. (Contains an OFC)
1. The Meeting

**A/N: I've got two SPN stories going now! Yay guys! Celebrate with me cuz there's another one on the way after this one! I figured it was high time I introduced my OC (aka my character) into the mix. Give her a chance guys I have plans for here mwahaha! Anyways enjoy everyone!**

**PS this is going to be a series aka an OC!Verse with all the OCs mentioned in this story so keep an eye out for more stories involving my OCS in this one!**

**PPS I'll update Welcome to the Fairytale later on in the week cuz my computer is dying and I only have limited time :( sorry guys!**

One

"Seriously Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed as he slashed at the skinwalkers around him, the beasts were slowly falling one by one, but that wasn't fast enough for Dean. The snaggletooth villains were fast and strong, much stronger than the Winchester brothers had fought in a long time.

"Well I didn't pick the hunt Dean!" Sam scowled and slash Ruby's knife at one of the monsters hurting it for now. "So YOU can thank Bobby for that one!"

The brothers had been sent to Springfield, Illinois to investigate a bunch of wild animal attacks. The local LEOS had informed them it was possible wild dogs, but the brothers wouldn't have it. They'd known exactly what it was based on the attacks and the conditions of the bodies and of course how could they say no to a case?

Sam and Dean were now back to back and panting. They were surrounded by skinwalkers with hungry mouths hanging open and slobbering for human meat. Dean averted his gaze long enough to see that Sam was sharing his "were screwed" look. Dean paused a moment, contemplating his options before smirking at Sam and nodding once. The skinwalkers growled and drooled so much the frothy liquid hit the ground in disgusting splashes. Dean suddenly yelled and ran forward, the creatures seemed confused at first but then they snarled and barked before sprinting towards him. He lunged at them with the knife in his hand and found himself suddenly on the ground with a dog on his torso hell bent on killing him and ripping out his throat. The dog's head thrashed back and forth as Dean grunted and struggled to push it away from him. Sam was cornered by the car and found himself frozen and unable to move fearful that if he did he'd be skinwalker chow.

Dean feared this was actually the end as he tried to stab the dog on top of him, but the dog suddenly was knocked off of him and the wind was knocked out of it. A blood curdling shriek came out of the skinwalker and Dean looked over long enough to see it had an unfamiliar knife in its neck. He turned the other way still on his back and saw a figure through hazy vision. He could barely make it out due to being winded and hitting his head hard on the ground.

The figure ran over to the dead skinwalker and pulled the knife out of its throat.

"Come and get me bitches!" the figure yelled.

The skinwalkers turned their attention to the new victim and walked over slowly to the new person growling and stalking the person. The new person to join the scene smirked and quickly worked her way through the crowd of monsters, killing every single one and emitting a shriek of terror from them all. Once all the skinwalkers lay dead Dean's vision begun to clear and he saw the person that had joined them in better detail.

The person was a woman. She had brownish reddish hair that went down past her shoulders; it was wavy and curled up slightly at the tips. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her lips curved up into a mischievous smile. She wore skinny jeans, a black tank top and fingerless gloves on her hands. Her nails were painted red with surprisingly no chips. She walked with all the grace in the world as if she had never just slaughtered vicious creatures that would've killed her.

"You could've gotten killed hot shot." She said to Dean and leaned over him slightly, hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

"You ganked my bitch." Dean muttered. He was completely awe stricken though, this woman she was beyond beautiful, she was perfect. Dean's smiled turned goofy and dimwitted and he chuckled slightly.

"That's what she said," the woman smirked and laughed, she helped Dean up and he smoothed down his hair as she turned to Sam who was wearing a "what the hell just happened" look. "Anyways you two are lucky I came when I did, those skinwalkers were stronger than usual ones, and you probably would've been their dinner if I hadn't stumbled upon your little tiff."

"Yeah well," Dean cleared his throat nervously. "We uh, we could've handled it, cuz were big strong guys yah know and we do this all the time little lady."

"Excuse me but was I born yesterday," she teased. "I hunt too yah know, and quite frankly I kicked more ass today than you pretty boy."

"Dean Winchester and this here's my brother Sam." Dean smirked and extended his hand towards hers, she took it and Dean felt her hand in his, it was soft and angel like, but at the same time housed a manly grip.

"Adrienne Winters." She smirked back and nodded.

"Adrienne," Dean chuckled, he was trying not to stumble over his words. "Nice to meet yah Adrienne, you don't see many female hunters anymore."

"I guess I'm special then," Adrienne replied. "You don't see many nice hunters anymore either Dean."

"Well I guess I'm special too then." He smiled and looked into her eyes; he was finding that he was getting slightly lost in them.

"Uh Dean," Sam said, interrupting Dean's obvious eye sex with her. "We REALLY should burn the bodies and go before the police show up."

"Oh yeah right," Dean stammered and threw Sam his lighter earning a bitch face from his brother, Sam went to go burn the skinwalker corpses and Dean looked into the mirror of the Impala as Adrienne inspected her knife. He hoped his hair looked ok and not too greasy. He fidgeted with it for a few moments before turning back to Adrienne and leaning back against the driver's side door of his car.

Sam came back moments later after he'd dragged all the corpses into a pile and burned them. He nodded to Dean to signal the job was done and Dean nodded back before turning to Adrienne.

"We uh, I mean Sam and I we were gonna go get lunch," Dean said. "You wanna come with?"

"Only if you're buying hot shot." She smirked and got in the backseat of the Impala. "Sweet ride by the way."

"I like this chick." Dean said to Sam, Sam could see a hint of something in Dean's eyes and in the way he said it and Sam only laughed as he joined his brother in the car and the three sped off towards the nearest diner.

**Read and Review**

**So Sam and Dean have met another hunter named Adrienne**

**And does Dean have a little crush? I think yes. ;)**

**More to come soon!**


	2. A Blast From The Past

Two

When the brothers and Adrienne got into town they pulled into the parking lot of Mona's Diner, a local favorite according to the local LEOS when Dean and Sam had spoken to them and asked them about places to eat in town. Dean parked the Impala next to some old beat up truck and the trio walked into the diner. The air was filled with the rich scent of fried food and Dean's mouth practically watered.

The trio sat down and picked up the menus they'd been given. The waitress came by with a smile and pulled out her notepad. Sam ordered a salad and water.

"And what will you two have?" she smiled bigger and cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Double cheeseburger and don't skimp on the cheese." Dean and Adrienne both said in unison then chuckled. Dean looked at her and smiled and she shrugged. The waitress nodded and walked off into the kitchen to tell the cook their orders.

"You have good taste hot shot." Adrienne smirked and winked before looking around her and then pulling out some papers and laying them on the table. Dean's smile became slightly goofier and Sam smirked at his brother, he could tell what was going through Dean's head at the moment.

"I suppose since you two are in the business," Adrienne opened the papers, one was a map and the other two were articles regarding various towns and cities. "You have heard of all the demonic omens that have been showing up?"

"We've heard a bit." Sam nodded and Dean did as well.

"They're everywhere," she commented. "They've been stronger than usual too hence the skinwalkers over powering you two and you two seem like the type who could handle that. I've been tracking the pattern and it looks like it's leading towards South Dakota."

She pointed with her fingernail to a spot in South Dakota the brothers knew all too well.

"Bobby…" Sam said breathlessly.

"Bobby?" Adrienne asked slightly confused.

"He's a hunter too," Dean explained. "He's kind of our uncle in a way, but he was more of a father figure than our dad ever was, the demonic omens are headed towards him and we need to get there fast if were gonna help him stop them."

"Well then after lunch we head out." Adrienne nodded.

Dean noticed her attitude was one of discipline and he could admire that. She was like his female twin; it was refreshing to meet someone like her as a hunter who thought the way he did. Her attractiveness helped too. Not that Dean had a crush on her or anything…because he totally didn't. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

After lunch the trio made their way onto the highway and slowly but surely to Bobby's house. Dean played one of his AC/DC tapes by request of Adrienne and the pair sung along to Hell's Bells for a good solid fifty miles on repeat. Sam would've said something, but it was making Dean happy which was in short supply right now so he kept his mouth shut. Dean laughed and talked with Adrienne for most of the way, only chatting with Sam once or twice.

"_Oh he's got it bad." _Sam smirked and thought to himself as he shook his head.

Hours later when they finally arrived at Bobby's they departed the vehicle and walked up towards the door. Adrienne looked around thoughtfully and smiled at all the old junk cars lined up and piled high on each other. She ran her fingers over one of them before Sam called her name and she walked briskly over towards Bobby's front door. Dean knocked and Bobby opened it with an eye roll and a remark of "idjits".

"Let me guess you boys are in another jam and expect me to bail you idjits out?" Bobby asked with an almost annoyed look, but Adrienne could tell he really was heartfelt and sincere with his words.

"You know us so well Bobby." Dean laughed and smiled before hugging the older hunter and stepping into the house. Sam came in right behind him with Adrienne at his heels. They all walked along and into Bobby's living room, but Adrienne suddenly found herself unable to move. She looked down and saw a perfectly red painted devil's trap on the floor beneath her feet. Fear flew her, but she composed herself so as not to arouse suspicion of her new companions. It took a lot and it hurt but she broke free in confidence from the trap without disturbing it in any way. Dean turned around only to see her grimace and stumble forward a bit.

"Adrienne?" he asked a bit concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I just…" Adrienne stumbled on her words; she didn't want Dean to suspect anything. "I just kind of landed wrong on my foot fighting those skinwalkers I'll be fine."

Her words were rushed and her face held fear, but Dean didn't question it, it was probably fear from her foot hurting and it possibly being broken, he'd just go with that he determined. He helped her over to the chair and sat her down before kneeling and looking up at her.

"You want me to see if it's sprained?" he looked so innocent and willing to help she grimaced internally but let him lift up her pant leg and inspect her foot.

"Nothing looks broken," he smiled and rolled the leg of her jeans back down. "Nice tat by the way, anti possession tattoo?"

There was a tattoo of a cross with a devils trap around it on her right ankle most of the time she kept it hidden, she felt sacrilegious even having it but it had been a "gift" from her parents and she wasn't allowed to deny "gifts" from them.

"Something like that." She muttered and got up. "So you must be Bobby?"

"That's me." Bobby nodded and drank some whiskey. "If these two idjits give you any trouble or lip you tell me ok, I'll set em straight."

"Don't worry Bobby they've been perfect gentlemen so far." Adrienne laughed along with Bobby and smiled.

"Anyways Bobby we came here because Adrienne here is a hunter and she told us of some demonic omens headed your way and we figured we'd best be here to kick ass and take names of whatever's headed your way." Dean explained, stealing a glass of Bobby's whiskey and slugging it down.

"What you think I can't handle myself boy?" Bobby asked. "Anyways I'm glad you're here, I heard a few towns were experiencing omens, I just hoped it wouldn't spread."

"Well it did unfortunately," Adrienne pulled out her map and unfurled it and placed the articles on Bobby's table. "I've been tracking them nationwide, nothing much else to do."

"You're really on top of things aren't you?" Sam said.

"I try." Adrienne shrugged again. "Anyways I have two friends who've been helping me with these cases until the recent one where I met these two; I think they might be of assistance."

"I think it's time to call in the big guns too," Dean cleared his throat and started praying. "Castiel who art in heaven hallowed be thy name get your feathery ass down here we need some help and yours would be much appreciated."

A rush of wind was felt and a flap of wings was heard and Castiel appeared next to Dean.

"Hello Dean I heard your prayer," Castiel said and looked over at the others. "Hello Sam and Bobby and…I do not believe we've met?"

Castiel had set his eyes on Adrienne and she smiled, trying to keep composed she could sense the angel in Castiel, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Adrienne Winters, hunter and new friend I suppose of Dean and Sam's pleasure to meet you Castiel." She shook Castiel's hand and he shook back. Castiel felt a surge of something shoot through her hand and into his. He about jumped away, whatever it was it was powerful and nothing he'd ever experienced before. He was going to ask, but he decided to keep quiet until he knew more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Adrienne." Castiel nodded and turned to Dean. "What was it you needed Dean?"

"There's been a string of demonic omens leading towards Bobby's house," Dean explained their current situation. "We were informed by the lovely Adrienne here about them, she's been tracking them since they started and she has two friends that she said will help us but we figured it was best to have all our asses covered so I called you too."

"Well thank you Dean for considering my help of use." Castiel nodded, Adrienne couldn't tell if sarcasm was in Castiel's vocabulary, but she figured he meant his words because Dean chuckled and smiled at him. Adrienne smiled at the pair, she could tell they were good friends and they trusted one another. She liked that about people when she met them since she hadn't had much of that growing up. She had very few friends; even as a child she hadn't had many but that fact never really bothered her. She was comfortable being a loner and for good reason, but she didn't want to share that little fact with her newest companions.

"I've got two friends who can help us out," Adrienne cleared her throat and motioned towards the door. "Although I MAY need a little assistance with getting there, Bobby you happen to have any herbs and a mixing bowl?"

"Yeah why?" Bobby gave her a skeptical look.

"Just let me have some please?" Adrienne sighed; she really didn't feel like explaining herself too much.

She gathered some various herbs from Bobby's kitchen, Dean watching her every move as she reached into the vegetable drawer of the fridge, bending over.

"Stop staring at my ass," Adrienne said earning a frazzled look from Dean. "And help me look for parsley…"

Dean shook his head and then bent down and helped her look in the drawer. His hand brushed against hers only once and she quickly moved it as if it was nothing. Dean tried to meet her gaze but to no prevail she was a woman on a mission.

"Why do you need parsley?" Dean asked.

"It's a spell," Adrienne explained. "I work at a bar known as Howlers, it's not a bar really for humans…like I host creatures, but not the kind we kill like good ones…I know that sounds stupid and "all creatures are the same" and all that, but they're really not the ones at Howlers are good and-"

"Hey Adrienne its ok I won't judge." Dean smiled at her and stood with the parsley in his hand.

"Anyways my friends are there, and this spell will create a portal in between Bobby's house and Howlers so we can go there easier." Adrienne explained.

Adrienne was trying hard not to look at Dean, not to get lost in his eyes which she knew she would if she even looked at them once. They were greener than lush mountains covered in trees, than the green in the sea. She wouldn't be able to resist that and she needed to stay focused not look at some dreamy man she'd only really just met.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Once Adrienne had gathered her ingredients she stood before a porcelain bowl of Bobby's on the wooden table in the living room. She closed her eyes and chanted some incantation that Dean, Sam, nor Bobby could identify the language and suddenly a purple colored flash of light filled the room and there were markings on the wall in the same language everyone guessed Adrienne had been muttering before.

Adrienne stepped over towards the markings and touched them as they were engraved into the wall. Her hand went through the wall and Dean jumped, she pulled her hand back out and rubbed it against her other one.

"It's good we can go on through." Adrienne nodded and escorted everyone through the mysterious portal that she had just created. She looked towards Dean who looked slightly on edge; his hand gripped his knife in his pocket just in case.

"It's ok hot shot," Adrienne gave him a look. "Put the toys away this isn't recess."

Dean stared down at her lips trying not to focus too much and he pushed his knife deep into the deepest part of his jacket pocket. He calmly stepped through the portal and looked back as Adrienne slipped in right behind him.

"You moving or not pretty boy?" she asked.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When everyone came through the portal they found themselves in the bar known as Howlers where Adrienne supposedly worked. Dean looked around. It was your standard bar with stools at the counter littered with peanuts and ashes. There were a few dozen tables placed throughout the bar and they were covered with remnants of customers past. Everything smelled like booze and ash, a scent Dean unfortunately knew all too well.

"Nice place." Dean smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks I worked real hard on it." Adrienne smirked back and snaked behind the bar she looked to her left and then yelled.

"RONNIE!" she exclaimed. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

"ADRIENNE SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GETTING DRESSED!" a voice yelled back from another room and a woman emerged. She was probably about the same age as Adrienne but only looked slightly older. She had black hair and it was cut really short like a man's almost. She wore red lipstick and black eyeliner. Her clothes were slightly ruffled on her body but she wore skinny jeans and an oversized band t-shirt. Her shoes were black shiny Doc Martins.

"Who's this Ken doll?" she motioned her finger at Dean. "He looks like one of those professional strippers, Adrienne honey it's not even my birthday and you already bring me the entertainment?"

Dean gave her a look as if she was out of her absolute mind and he was actually quite insulted at her remark. She smirked, a delicious looking smirk as if Dean were a fresh piece of meat and she a wolf. She leaned in close to him and bumped his hip before walking over to Adrienne and biting her lip.

"Ronnie these are my new…friends." She felt weird even saying the word. "Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer and Castiel the angel."

"Hey boys," Ronnie strode over to all of them and shook their hands one by one. "Veronica Campbell but please call me Ronnie, everyone does."

She added a seductive wink at the end of her sentence and walked back over to the bar and popped the lid on a drink. Adrienne rolled her eyes at Ronnie and sighed.

"She's one of the people who will help us, she's been helping me for a few months now but we've been friends for years." Adrienne explained. "The other person will be here shortly."

"Is she walking here?" Dean asked pointing behind him and biting the inside of his cheek as he looked at Ronnie and then Adrienne. Ronnie made him feel uncomfortable, she was what most people would refer to as a slut from what Dean could tell, but he had to play nice if he was to impress Adrienne in any way.

"Try again." A voice was heard behind Dean and he jumped, refraining from screaming because it would most likely come out very girlishly.

"More like flying." Adrienne smiled and motioned to the girl behind Dean. "Guys this is Alice, angel of the lord."

Alice was fair skinned with dirty blonde hair and a smile to match. She had brown eyes and rosy lips. Her clothes were the typical "good girl" outfit, t-shirt jeans and red Converse. She seemed to be like most angels Dean had met, but more shy and meager. She wasn't anything that Dean had expected to be fighting demonic omens, but most angels hadn't been all Dean had expected so he'd learned to be surprised.

"She'll be helping us also." Adrienne nodded once and motioned Alice over to the bar, she handed her a beer and Alice popped the lid and sipped some.

"So we're gonna have enough people to go commando on those demons asses." Dean smirked and chuckled.

"I don't know about that I don't think I'd like them seeing me in my birthday suit." Adrienne chuckled too, Dean found himself laughing harder and he smiled bigger at her laughs.

"Me neither toots." Ronnie chuckled and guzzled the last of her beer before chucking the bottle into what appeared to be her room and it landed with a crash.

"You're cleaning that up." Adrienne said.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The group had been looking over maps that Adrienne had tracked the omens with; they decided it was worth checking out the area where the last omen had been spotted. They took the Impala and Ronnie's truck to the scene. When they arrived The Winchester brothers and Bobby packed their guns full of bullets and Castiel and Alice drew their angel swords. Ronnie and Adrienne twirled their knives in their hands and then gripped them tight.

"Think you can keep up hot shot?" Adrienne smirked at Dean. "I do recall saving your ass last time?"

"I think I can handle myself little miss sunshine." Dean smirked back and bumped her hip playfully. She pushed him playfully away before walking towards the scene. Everyone was silent and on edge expecting the worst honestly. The brothers walked with confidence and looked around them, Adrienne walked next to Dean with a look of sheer determination. Ronnie held her head high with a look to match Adrienne's. Castiel and Alice walked side by side exchanging small glances with each other as they looked around as well. Bobby tailed the pack guarding them from behind. Suddenly though a rustling was heard in the bushes and everyone jumped. They pointed their guns and various weapons towards the source and were ready to fire.

"D-Don't shoot p-please…" a trembling familiar voice was heard. When the source of the voice crawled out of the bushes Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel all knew they had to dreaming. Ronnie was concerned and looked over to Adrienne who was staring at Alice who was dumbfounded and shocked. Dean felt a weight of bricks in his stomach as he said one word…

"Adam…?" Dean asked before Adam collapsed at his feet.

"Daddy…" Alice muttered and covered her mouth with her hand.

**Read and Review**

**So we meet Ronnie and Alice Adrienne's friends. You'll learn more about them later.**

**But what is Adrienne? What would cause her to get caught in a devil's trap? And more importantly…get free from one too?**

**And ADAM IS BACK! And…Alice's father?! **

**More to come soon folks!**


	3. Trouble Brewing

Three

The brothers had carried a beaten, bloody, and bruised up Adam to their car and laid him down in the backseat. Alice and Castiel had flown back to the Bobby's place and transported Bobby with them; Ronnie and Adrienne got into Ronnie's truck and sped off towards Bobby's. Dean started up the Impala and Sam climbed into the passenger seat after laying his jacket over Adam.

"You're gonna be ok Adam…" Sam was a bit dumbfounded as to how the youngest Winchester had suddenly became alive again, but he had been through so much supernatural shit in his life he figured it'd be stupid to ask.

Adam nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The poor kid looked rough; he looked as if hell-hounds had tried to make a meal of him but failed. His face was splattered with remnants of blood and his hair was coated with sweat and other substances from hell. He rolled his head to the side and a little hoarse cough escaped from his dry throat. He honestly felt as if he'd swallowed a shit ton of smoke and it burned every time he swallowed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean and Sam dragged Adam into Bobby's living room and laid him down on the couch and they begun to remove his bloody clothes until he was in his boxers. Dean went towards the bathroom and grabbed some medical supplies in order to treat his half brother's wounds. Sam grabbed a blanket and covered Adam up to stop him from shivering. Bobby, Alice, and Adrienne all walked into the room and waited for someone to speak.

"Ya'll just gonna stare like bumps on a log or are you gonna help me?" Dean asked, his gaze falling on Bobby and Alice then going to Adrienne. Bobby and Alice ran off to get whatever it was they thought Adam would need leaving Dean alone with Adrienne.

"I take it you know Adam?" Adrienne said walking over and sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

"He's my half-brother." Dean nodded and looked over at Adam who was still conked out from blood loss. He walked over and kneeled next to him, smoothing his hair back and sighing. "He's got a fever, whatever beat him up left him infected."

"Are you as close to him as you are Sam?" Adrienne asked, she cocked her head in the same way Castiel always did, but it was different this time it was cute and girly and Dean liked that.

"No I'm not unfortunately," Dean said, looking back at her. "He and I, we…we've had a rough past, I don't think he'd ever forgive me for what I did to him…"

Adrienne noticed the faraway look in Dean's eyes. She reached out her hand to his shoulder and a smile spread across her face as she rubbed Dean's shoulder back and forth.

"He's family and if he's truly your family he'll forgive you," Adrienne explained. "Cuz that's what family does they forgive each other, they accept each other's weakness and they move on."

She nodded and Dean smiled. Nobody had ever given him such good advice not even Castiel. Dean felt his heart flutter, but he kept the emotion at bay. Adam was what was important right now. He turned back to his half brother that had awoken.

"D-Dean…is…is this r-real life?" Adam rasped out and coughed a bit, some blood landing on his lip.

"Yeah Adam this is real life," Dean sighed and wiped the blood from Adam's lip with a washcloth Adrienne handed him. "You got outta the pit little bro I don't know how but you did."

"This can't be real man…" Adam coughed again, no blood this time though that was good. "You're just Michael and you're fuckin with me…"

Adam laughed, but it wasn't a real one, it was one of those "I'm done" laughs. He didn't show any emotion but hatred in his eyes, pure hatred. It almost saddened Dean.

"Adam…you're here Michael's not, you're safe I promise." Dean said, looking into Adam's eyes and nodding, he rubbed Adam's chest trying to soothe his breathing and calm him because after Dean had told him he was safe Adam begun to cry and his breathing had become rapid and harsh. Sam walked in with a steaming bowl of broth and a glass of apple juice. Dean and Adrienne helped Adam sit up and Sam sat on the edge of the couch and begun to spoon feed the broth to Adam. Adam ate fast and gulped down the broth like there was no tomorrow, he had been famished in the pit and longed for a decent meal for once.

Alice walked in with a saddened look; she rushed over to Adam's side completely ignoring the others and cupped his cheek.

"D-Daddy…is it really you?" she asked, some tears fell from her eyes when he smiled at her.

"Yeah Alice it's me," Adam ruffled her hair. "Man you grew up didn't you? It's been too long."

"What did Michael do to you daddy?" Alice about choked on her words, she tried to stop crying but the tears just wouldn't stop falling. Adam took her hand in his and rubbed the top of it.

"Same as always, difference is I got away somehow this time." Adam chuckled, he kissed her cheek and smiled big at her.

"….Adam?" Sam asked

"You have a kid Adam?" Dean asked and rather harshly, he was a bit surprised there was anyone in the pit worth loving, but who was he to judge maybe Adam liked them a little bit dark.

"I suppose I should explain, but I'm really kinda tired." Adam said. "But I promise I'll explain soon."

"Let him rest Dean," Castiel came up behind the crowd of people and looked at the younger half-brother to the Winchesters. "I'm glad to see you are alive Adam and I am most pleased at your return to this world."

"Me too man," Adam laughed and winced grabbing his ribs in the process. "Not that I know who the hell you are but…you seem alright."

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord and I know your daughter actually quite well we've talked a few times in heaven but she never mentioned you." Castiel said, he knew something deeper rooted was going on between Adam and Alice, nothing sexual or incestuous by any means, but something deep like a secret of sorts. He also figured it wasn't his place to ask and all would come to light in due time.

"So you're the angel that's been taking care of my brother Dean here, making sure he doesn't do anything too stupid…again." Adam stared at Dean; Dean could see Adam's dislike and frustration towards him. He tried not to return the glare but found himself unable. "Thank you for that Castiel, he deserves a little guidance."

Dean's jaw clenched and he tightened his fists. He wanted to punch him so bad right now and if not Adam then something else, but he felt Adrienne's hand rub his back and he released the tension. He looked at her and sighed, looking back towards Sam and Bobby who had now joined the motley crew.

"I made food for anyone who's interested." Bobby said kind of gruffly. "I say we let the boy rest who knows the hell he paid to get up here."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Everyone nodded in mutual agreement, all but Alice who opted to stay with Adam since she neither required substance nor wanted to leave his side. The rest of the household that did require food gathered in Bobby's den and his dining room to eat and talk. Bobby found himself at the dining room table with Ronnie.

"Impressive setup yah got here." Ronnie commented as she drank her beer. "I dare say I've never even touched half of this shit you're hard core old man."

"Why thank you young woman." Bobby chuckled, a bit of sarcasm in his voice but he smiled just the same. "I take it from your rough edges and your sarcasm you're a hunter too?"

"Guilty." Ronnie held up her hands and laughed. "I didn't wanna be, but…duty calls."

She sighed and Bobby noticed a change in her demeanor.

"Nobody wants to be…most of us just want revenge." Bobby wasn't going to pry, but he hated to see anyone sad but himself.

"That's a subtle way of putting it, I assure you Mr. Singer I am not a girly woman who tiptoes around her feelings." Ronnie set her beer glass down with a clink. "I am not afraid to express them either…."

She paused a moment before continuing.

"My parents were hunters, but they'd gotten out somehow they were happy, not with me, but they were happy." Ronnie explained. "I was a problem child, always sneaking out late, having sex with people, drinking, no drugs I'd never touch that shit, but I fucked up bad every day and every night. They said they'd always love me but I didn't believe it cuz every time they looked at I saw this thing in their eyes not hate, but…disappointment and I think that hurt me worse than any creature ever could have. One night I came home late, I'd called said I was on my way but nobody answered, somebody always answered. I opened the door and I saw nothing but blood everywhere. I tried to speak, to call out to them but I knew I just…I just knew…"

_When Ronnie entered the house it was dark. She smelled the metallic smell of blood and man was it everywhere. Her hand shook as she grazed the knob on the door to shut it. _

_ "Dad, mom…I-I'm home…" she said, still shaking and cracking her knuckles, something she often did when she was nervous. _

_ She wasn't prepared for the next thing she saw. Two men in her house, inspecting her parent's dead bodies which were laid out on the floor, blood spilling from their mouths. She remembered pulling her knife from her pocket and swallowing harshly before speaking._

_ "Get the hell out of here you hell fire scum…" she rasped out. The demon turned to her and smirked, cocking it's head and it's eyes went black. The two men, obviously demons disappeared and Ronnie was left alone in her dark house with her two dead parents on the floor in front of her. _

_ She didn't remember much after that for she hadn't wanted to._

"Ronnie?" Bobby asked, placing his hand on hers and shaking her from her trance, she'd sworn not to remember that night.

"I'm fine…" Ronnie sucked in a breath and composed herself. "Anyways I torched the place and never looked back, been living off that land and my earnings from gambling ever since."

"The hunters' way," Bobby nodded. "I understand. Listen, you ever need a place to stay…you're a friend of my boys now so my doors open ok?"

Ronnie nodded and smiled, she had never been welcomed in such a way before, it felt nice.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean stood by the doorway leading to the living room and sipped his beer, his eyes were fixed on Alice and Adam, and she hadn't left his side since he'd arrived.

"Kinda makes yah want kids doesn't it?" Adrienne walked up beside Dean, her comment making him choke on his beer; she chuckled and smiled at Adam and Alice. "Not with me hot shot, get your mind outta the gutter."

"Am I crowding your space?" Dean smirked, eagerly flirting back and laughing.

"Yes and I'm getting REALLY sick of sharing it." Adrienne laughed, sipping her beer too. "Adam will be ok Dean, that doesn't explain how he got here, but he'll be ok now."

"You don't know the hell I put that kid through Adrienne." Dean sighed, feeling quite ashamed now. "And I'd take it all back if I could but I can't…"

"We all have things we wanna take back." She smirked and said rather seriously. "For example that tat I have on my ass."

"Oh really, me too." Dean smirked.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She winked suggestively in a joking manner at him and laughed.

Dean chuckled, her eyes were closed as she laughed and he found himself staring for a moment. His felt his face heat up and he smiled. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before and he liked it…he liked it a lot. He found his laughter dying to a nervous chuckle as she re-opened her eyes and smiled back at him. Their faces mere inches from each other and their lips close to touching…

"Dean-O sorry am I interrupting something?" the voice of Gabriel was heard and Dean turned his head away from Adrienne sending a death glare in the former trickster's direction. "Anyways I heard pray tell that Adam escaped the pit, rather impressive I must say but that doesn't explain why he's here and that's where I come in."

"Do you know how he escaped the pit?" Adrienne questioned Gabriel as the archangel made his way over to them and popped a sucker from his mouth.

"Lucifer broke him out…" Gabriel's expression turned stone serious. "And that means he's out too…"

**Read and Review**

**Well gee Lucifer's out? That's not good!**

**And you learned a bit about Ronnie's past in this chapter.**

**Dean's got it real bad now for Adrienne but does she return his affections only time will tell.**

**More to come soon folks! **


	4. Dreaming Out Loud

Four

"Lucifer as in the devil as in Satan as in "hell's bells" ringer," Adrienne couldn't believe what the archangel was saying. "Is coming up to earth…?"

"Wouldn't be the first time he's tried." Gabriel sighed; he remembered his brother's previous attempt at becoming all powerful on earth and it really hadn't ended well for anyone.

"But why would Lucifer resurrect Adam?" Dean questioned, he was a bit skeptical but in this business you had to be. "He didn't need him for anything, Michael did."

Gabriel sighed; he popped another cherry flavored lollipop into his mouth and licked it. Dean sat down across from Adrienne on the chairs in Bobby's den.

"Lucifer would have his reasons, maybe Adam's a distraction maybe he's just trying another power trip I don't know all I do know is that if my big bro walks free all hells' gonna break loose…again." Gabriel replied.

"How do we stop him?" Adrienne asked, a beam of confidence passing through her. She'd heard the stories of the Winchester brothers and all they'd endured when Lucifer first walked free. She'd heard of Adam being Michael's vessel although Dean was his true one. She even heard through the grapevine how Gabriel had faked his own death when he fought his older brother so that he could be of later help like right now.

She'd heard so many tales from various hunters as she'd passed on through town after town. She'd met late at night in restaurants to speak with them in hopes that they'd help her find the cause of all the demonic omens she'd been hunting for months, but all stories always led back to the Winchesters and until she'd met them face to face she was beginning to resent them a bit. They were killing all the leads she had so far. She also knew of how fate worked and fate was a funny thing.

"I've been hunting demonic omens for the past three months," Adrienne stated. "They started out minor but they've slowly been growing bigger and stronger, demons and their hellhounds, skinwalkers, creatures of all kinds you name it. Do you think your brother's resurrection has anything to do with that Gabriel?"

"It's all the classic warning signs, demons come up from hell to play and big brother is always watching." Gabriel smirked.

Dean stood up and readjusted his jacket. He cracked his neck and sighed. He had hoped they could just have a break for once and not have to deal with any angel business, but they were never that lucky.

"I say we tell the others, this may involve us all especially if Adam is a warning for something, there's a reason he's here we just need to figure it out." Dean suggested. "We need as many warm bodies as we can get on this one."

Adrienne and Gabriel followed Dean into the kitchen where most everyone was gathered. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before everyone turned to look at them. Gabriel stood in front of Dean and Adrienne with a serious look on his face. He looked only once towards Sam who was waiting for what the archangel had to say, whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Lucifer's escaped once again." Gabriel bluntly stated. "For what reason the angels don't know why, but he's back and that spells trouble."

"We'll do what we can." Sam nodded with an equally determined look as Adrienne had. "It's not like we haven't faced him before."

"Exactly." Bobby agreed. "We'll fry that idjit this time though. I call first dibs."

Slowly everyone from Ronnie to Castiel nodded and looked towards Dean for further instruction. He smirked and chuckled.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch once and for all." He confirmed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Everyone had broken off to do various things. Dean and Bobby were in the basement with Adrienne looking over angelic books about the all powerful archangel. They were studying and looking over the Bible as well for any major reason Lucifer would rise and so far nothing. Ronnie had offered to watch over Adam with Alice while he slept. Castiel had gone back to heaven to alert the angels of the possible threat of their older brother. Sam meanwhile was walking towards his room; he needed his four hours if he was going to help in any way. He was suddenly pushed up against the wall very gently and he had a pair of sugary lips pressed against his own.

"We could get caught Gabe," Sam chuckled. "Everyone's a foot away practically.

"I don't care." Gabriel smirked and kissed along Sam's neck. "I missed you Sammy, I hate sneaking around like this."

"I do too but Dean would blow a gasket if he knew." Sam sighed, enjoying the feeling of Gabriel's lips on the overheated skin of his neck. "I mean you'd be dead before you could scream hallelujah."

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel smirked and whispered seductively in Sam's ear. "I can make you scream more than that."

Sam shuddered. He loved the way Gabriel talked to him all sexy like that. It always made him so close to coming undone. He smirked big and picked up the pint sized archangel by his rear and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. The two proceeded towards Sam's bedroom and the door was slammed shut.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Damn idjit brother of yours he always walks so loudly." Bobby grumbled. "Tell him next time yah see him to tone it down will yah?"

"Sure Bobby," Dean chuckled. "But I'm pretty sure he's not walking around right now."

Dean and Adrienne smirked at one another before giggling a bit. Bobby mumbled "idjit" again and walked off towards the stairs and to the kitchen on the ground floor. Dean and Adrienne's laughter begun to fade and the two started looking through books yet again, but rather unenthusiastically on Dean's part. He'd seen these books a thousand times before and had grown sick of referring to them for research which in his mind was Sam's job, but since Dean assumed his brother was on a date with Jill Dean was left to flex his brain.

"I've never seen so many…" Adrienne muttered.

"So many what?" Dean asked, he chucked a book away into a bin and was busy stacking them instead of reading them like he should have been but he was bored.

"So many books. On creatures and angels and demons. It's like every hunter's dream library." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah if you're a nerd like Sammy or a closet nerd like Bobby." Dean chuckled and the books he'd been stacking toppled over onto his lap, he groaned and pushed them off of him.

"I always had this dream, well it was more of a daydream actually," Adrienne's face got a dreamy look on it and she caressed the spine of one of the books on Bobby's shelf as she spoke. "I always dreamed of spending my entire day, life even in a book store, I'd read every book repeatedly cover to cover and I'd write little notes for the future readers and stick em in the books."

"Sounds pretty awesome." Dean had to admit his dreams usually didn't involve books or notes; they usually involved porn, booze, sex or food whichever came first.

"But I also always dreamed I'd meet Mr. Right there too," Adrienne chuckled. "It was one of those girly dreams, you know the one where we'll both be standing in the same aisle and I'll try to pick my favorite book out from the shelf but I'm clumsy so I'll knock it down and I'll feel a hand reaching for it, I'll look up and he'll smile and laugh and our hands will touch, he'll ask me if I like the book and I'll reply it's my favorite and he'll laugh and say it's his too. He'll help me up and hand me the book but I'll hand it back to him saying I've read it a thousand times before and we'll start this long conversation about the book's plot and how the title either makes sense of doesn't. We'll just discuss it and he'll say something witty and clever and I'll burst out laughing. Then he'll buy me a coffee and hold my hands cuz it'll be winter outside and our eyes will just meet and…it'll be magical."

Dean took in her words. He sighed. She had such high expectations of what she wanted in a husband or even a boyfriend. He didn't blame a girl for dreaming, but he had hoped her expectations were just a little bit lower. Like his standards, lower. Even the way she was smiling right now and looking around at Bobby's books made his heart ache worse than it had in awhile.

"Ya'll idjits still down here messing up my books, I'm talking to you personally Dean!" Bobby yelled from the stairway. Dean jumped to straighten the books he'd spilled and Adrienne started to help him. They got down on their hands and knees under the table and started to gather various books into their arms. Dean reached for the book next to him just as she did and he felt her soft hand grasp it underneath his.

"_And our hands will touch…" _

Dean blushed, he pulled his hand away and mumbled "sorry" with a chuckle and she did the same. She turned the opposite way and continued to reach for book after book.

"_C'mon Dean what's wrong with you?" _he thought to himself. "_She's made you go soft…that's what she said…no focus! She's turning you into one big chick flick moment dude, why is she affecting you like this?"_

Dean and Adrienne retrieved all the books and dumped them on the table before they smiled at each other and heard Bobby's voice once again.

"Adam's awake Dean," Bobby yelled out. "And he wants to talk to you personally!"

**Read and Review and Favorite and Follow :)**

**So Dean's got it REAL bad now?**

**And why exactly is Lucifer back on earth?**

**And what does Adam want to tell Dean?**

**More to come soon folks! Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

Five

Dean walked into the living room. He was honestly almost scared of what Adam had to say to him I mean he'd sent the poor kid to hell and back literally and he'd never even wanted to. He'd warned Sam when they met the kid (granted they'd met his evil shape shifting counterpart first but that was another story) that he had a chance at a normal life, but as Sam had put it he was a Winchester and he was already cursed.

Dean strode into where Adam laid on the couch, the blankets still covering his battered body and they were soaked in sweat and blood. He sat up with a serious look on his face and stared at Dean.

"I don't bite Dean I'm not Michael anymore." Adam finally said before Dean sat down next to him.

"I wasn't worried about that." Dean muttered and shifted a bit uncomfortably, he hated confrontation and wanted to get this over with.

"Good cuz even if you were I wouldn't give two fucks." Adam growled under his breath and glared right at Dean. "You wanted the truth about Alice correct?"

"Yes Adam I do." Dean was trying to keep a cool head about this, but he could tell by the way his younger sibling was talking to him this wasn't going to end well.

"A lot went on down in the pit Dean, but you wouldn't know that since you didn't stay for long pal. Hell even Sam didn't stay for as long as I did down there…"

"Adam…" Dean sighed.

"Shut up Dean!" Dean was taken aback by Adam's words and Adam chuckled darkly and continued. "Anyways I went through hell every day between Michael using my body for his own fight against his brother in Sam's body and everything else. The heat was intense down there yah know that, day after day after day in over a hundred degrees that would put most of Florida and the Caribbean to shame. But anyways that's not the good stuff oh no the good stuff was when I'd be ripped apart night after night they'd tear at my precious flesh those demons and they'd wail oh they'd wail and scream and cry every night right in my damn ear."

Every word was cutting into Dean, making him more and more angry as Adam spoke.

"My screams pierced the veil of hell but nobody heard me, nobody cared I just got tortured every minute of every night and every day. But that's not even the best part Dean, not even close."

"LOOK ADAM!" Dean finally yelled. "I REGRET IT OK?! I REGRET EVERY MINUTE YOU SPENT DOWN THERE BUT I CAN'T CHANGE WHAT I DID!"

"I WAS RAPED DEAN!" Adam spat out, his face contorted with anger if looks could kill Dean would be six feet under once again. Dean's anger faded slightly, he was filled with even more regret than before. There was a heavy silence in the room for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Michael raped me Dean…hard and with no mercy." Adam's voice shook, tears fell down his face he tried to stop trembling but he found himself unable. "He knotted inside me, he used his grace to make Alice he did unspeakable things to my body Dean…to me…I just…I can't stop feeling his hands on me. Every second of the day…I-I feel him…"

"Sorry won't cut this I know but…I'm sorry Adam, I'm sorry for the hell you paid." Dean said quietly, his voice almost timid. "And I'm sorry that I chose Sam over you. If I could go back and take it all back I would but I can't and for that you have to forgive me."

"I do Dean." Adam nodded slowly. "But I can never forget I just want you to know that."

"I do know that." Dean swallowed hard, he felt the bricks in his chest that he so often had return and he stared into his half-brother's eyes. They were so full of hate and he looked so broken inside. In a way Adam reminded Dean of how broken he was himself. Adam sucked in a breath as he choked back his tears, Dean, who wasn't one for chick flick moments at all suddenly found himself hugging his younger half-brother tight. He felt his Adam's chest heave as he slowly let go of the pent up frustration he'd held inside him for way too long.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ronnie sighed and sat with Alice on the front porch steps as she sharpened her knife. The blade often times went dull when she practiced her killing methods for demons so she found herself fixing it up a lot. It was the only memento she had left from her parents and she used it well like they'd taught her to.

"_C'mon daddy why do I have to learn this it's boring!" ten year old Ronnie sighed and pouted, she'd rather be playing dress up in her room like most girls her age, but instead her father had insisted on a lesson in hunting. _

_ Jonathan Ross-Campbell sighed; he was getting rather annoyed with the fact that he even had to teach his daughter these things to begin with. "You know why Veronica…because…"_

_ "Because when the big bad demons come I need to know how to protect myself in the best possible way…" Ronnie chanted in her adorable ten year old voice, the phrase she'd heard so many times before, she flung her arm downwards as she leaned her face against the couch cushion. They were in the basement of her home where her parent's kept their hunting stuff._

_ "That's my Veronica." Jonathan smiled and Ronnie hopped up from the couch and walked over to where he was standing, she positioned herself, aiming at the target with his special knife in hand. It felt almost like it was supposed to fit in her hand, like she was meant to hold it. "Now ready aim fire!"_

_ She threw the knife and it split the target he'd set up in two. The knife piercing right through the fake demon's head and the stuffing started to fall out of him._

_ "Awesome!" ten year old Ronnie exclaimed._

"Ronnie?" Alice asked, transporting Ronnie from her thoughts and back to the present. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh uh…yeah Alice I'm fine." Ronnie sighed and put her knife back into its respectable place in her right jacket pocket. "So what do you think is going on with this whole Lucifer thing?"

"I'm not sure…" Alice sighed, she stretched her legs out and forwards. "I hope it isn't anything too serious I really hate the thought of Armageddon."

"Yeah well I lived it sister what with those boys in there kick starting the apocalypse and all!" Ronnie chuckled. "All I know is those demons he brings with him they'll have hell to pay."

"You are quite insistent on killing demons…" Alice murmured. "Any particular reason why?"

Ronnie sighed; she hated sharing much of her past with anybody. Truth was she was only out for one demon's head in particular, the demon that had killed her parents. Unfortunately she didn't know his name, but she knew she'd know him when she saw him again. He'd had a hint of purple in his eyes a rare color for demons unless they were powerful.

"Just what I do best," Ronnie chuckled, hiding her pained look. "It does run in my blood yah know."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam had walked out of his room, his clothes hanging off his body in awkward ways and his hair a bit tousled and messy. Dean had merely chuckled at him and asked him to go get some supplies he thought they'd need. Sam grabbed the Impala's keys and drove off towards the nearest convenience store. He grabbed some maps of the nearby areas and states. He grabbed some more medicine too; he figured there'd be a lot of injuries in this particular fight. He dumped the supplies on the counter of the convenience store and the clerk laughed.

"Yah going on some sort of a trip buddy?" the clerk asked, ringing him up and bagging the items and laughing. Sam didn't say anything; he grabbed the bag and deposited the cash into the clerk's hand before walking out. He reached for the Impala's door handle but before he could he tensed. He felt a pair of eyes on him, he figured it was nothing but in this business you couldn't be too careful. He quickly held his knife in his pocket just in case. Once he was sure he was alone he entered the vehicle and sped off wanting to shake off the feeling he had before.

He wasn't wrong someone had been watching him. The figure smiled almost evilly and watched from the shadows to where the younger Winchester had been, crossing his arms as his dog stood next to him. He feared if he stepped out of the dark that some human would see him and most importantly his little dog friend, shriek and run away. He had to admit the dog's earthly presence was anything but delightful. He scratched behind the dog's ear and then with a flash he was gone, his furry companion disappearing right with him, left without a trace.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"I say we strike head on." Bobby suggested. "If it's a fight Lucifer wants it's a fight he'll get."

"That's a good point but terribly reckless," Adrienne said as she picked at under her nails nervously. "Are we even sure we want to take on the devil, I mean he's the damn devil for…for fucks sake!"

Everyone stared at her now as if she were the crazy one. Dean had admire her sanity but now wasn't the time for that. He cocked his head curiously at her.

"It's practically suicide," Adrienne commented, she was stammering a bit in her words. "I mean he's Satan, hell not even the craziest of people would go after him let alone fight him!"

"Well I hate to break the news to you sweetheart but hunters are nine types of crazy, it's how we tick." Ronnie chuckled a bit and went back to contemplating their next move with Bobby. Adrienne watched as Sam, Gabriel who had now rejoined them as well as Castiel, Alice, and even Adam listened in to what the older hunter had to say. Adrienne huffed; she turned around in one swift move. Her foot crossed through the devil's trap only and she pulled hard this time, breaking free with ease and walking out onto the porch into the cool night air.

Bobby had noticed her struggle, he hadn't said anything because she'd been nothing but nice so far to them and if she could break free from a devil's trap without breaking the trap itself she obviously couldn't be too much of a bad person. He'd suspected there was a reason she was leery on fighting the devil. He watched as Dean followed after her hastily and he sighed. He knew that look a person got in their eyes when they had it bad and Dean had it worse than a lovesick puppy dog. Bobby knew he couldn't control the way people felt, but he only hoped Dean would find out what he was possibly getting into.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Adrienne sighed and looked upwards towards heaven. She'd often dreamed of what it looked like, but every time she closed her eyes she found herself crying. She traced the tattoo of the devil's trap and the cross on her ankle with discontent and he let some tears fall.

"Adrienne…?" Dean asked from behind her, causing her to jump and pull her pant leg back down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean." She said coldly, wiping the tears that had appeared on her cheeks. Dean sighed, he walked over wordlessly and sat down next to her, and he looked over at her and then shrugged off his jacket wrapping it around her shoulders. She sniffled and wiped her nose before, to his surprise, wrapping it tighter around herself.

"Dean…" Adrienne sighed. "Can I tell you something…something I haven't told Alice or Ronnie or really anybody?"

"Yeah Adrienne," Dean threw his arm around her shoulder, his heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings right now but he couldn't feel it, he was just glad to be holding her. "You can tell me…anything."

"Dean I'm not what I seem." Adrienne sighed.

"Well nobody ever is." Dean chuckled; he couldn't tell what she was getting at.

"Dean…I'm not human…" Adrienne choked out the words, those magic words that had cost her everything in her life, from her parents' approval to what little friends she'd ever had who just didn't understand. She noticed Dean's arm move off of her shoulder but he didn't run. He didn't run like all the others had. His eyes held more curiosity than fear. She gulped and waited for him to say something.

"T-Then what are you…?" Dean asked, he was almost afraid to know but if he didn't ask then the curiosity of what it was would surely kill him.

"I'm part demon…" she said, finally looking him in the angels. "And part angel…"

**Read and Review**

**Big reveal! Dun DUN DUN! Now ya'll know what Adrienne is! But what is her story?**

**And who was watching Sam at the convenience store?**

**Adam went through hell, but as always there's more to the story than anybody tells, so more is to be revealed soon about Alice.**

**More to come soon folks!**


	6. When She Asks The Near Impossible

Six

"H-How's that even possible…?" Dean stood with her, he stared into her eyes and there was no evil in them at all just pure want and longing for exception of what she'd just admitted to him.

"I don't know…" Adrienne's voice trembled. "My parents I grew up with aren't my real parents…they're pure human I could always sense it, but they…they knew what I was…"

"So let me guess…" Dean's voice lowered, he didn't want anyone else to hear. "They punished YOU for what you couldn't help…gee that sounds familiar."

"They were afraid of me." Adrienne admitted. "Afraid of what I might do to them, of what I was capable of…"

_Adrienne was only seven when the changes had begun. She'd at first felt a dull ache in her back followed by random spasms in the muscles there, but she'd learned to live with it and ignore it. Her parents Gregory and Patricia Henley had passed it off as growing pains since she was getting "about that age" and dismissed the issue all together. _

_When Adrienne had reached age ten she remembered the pain growing more and more intense and it stayed with her always. She'd take her shirt off and see her back. There were two red raised notches in her back that resembled cuts or possibly scars. She'd felt it quite a few times when coloring in class at school when she was younger, but she'd refused to go the nurse or tell the teacher because it would only spell trouble. Her parents would most likely be accused of child abuse and she'd sent away again to the orphanage from which she'd come, so she kept it to herself until it became unbearable. _

_"Mother, Father?" she'd sat down one night and crossed her legs, lifting them up onto the ottoman in front of where her mom and dad were seated. _

_"Yes Adrienne?" her father looked up from his paper but barely. That was the way it always was, her parents weren't exactly the "lovey dovey" type. They never tucked her in or read or sang to her at night. They simply treated her as another young adult in the household, as a "proper" young lady and not the ten year old child she was._

_"I have pains in my back," Adrienne explained, as she often had done before. "I know I told you of them when I was seven and you told me to ignore them and not to bother you about it, but they hurt worse than ever before now and I…I have scars now…o-on my back."_

_"Show me what you're talking about Adrienne?" Patricia, her mother said with a small smile. Adrienne always enjoyed the sound of her voice best. It was smooth and soft like warm milk or honey. Adrienne winced as her mother lifted up the back of her t-shirt she'd chosen to wear to alleviate some of the pain on the spots. Her mother gasped when she looked upon the scars and her father shared an equally disturbed and frightened look. Adrienne sighed; she'd hoped they wouldn't have reacted that way._

"So what did they do?" Dean asked his voiced lowered quite a bit; he didn't really want any eaves droppers.

"They did what any "loving" family would do…" Adrienne sighed, a solemn look on her face. "They overreacted."

_When Adrienne was twelve the scars had faded…but in their place were the most horrid creations anyone could have ever imagined. She had two large black leathery wings sprouting from her back. They were heavy and in her opinion, ugly and they felt like her parents' couch cushions. She stared sadly at herself in the mirror. She'd hoped her parents wouldn't react like they had though._

_"Adrienne…" her father said, spitting her name out as if she was a creature rather than a girl. "I brought your food…"_

_He set the tray down on the fold out table they'd set up next to her door and stood in the doorway, a dismal and judging look on his face._

_"Thank you father," Adrienne said grimly. "Father…why am I like this?"_

_"Because Adrienne," he said calmly but bitterly as if he regretted even being in her presence. "You are obviously very special…even if it's not in God's eyes."_

_Adrienne watched as he retracted the hand he had placed on her shoulder very quickly and retreated from the room. She sighed and looked around at her room. Her parents had taken the "liberty" of giving her new blinds…and bars on the window. They'd placed a Bible and a rosary cross made out of pearls by her bedside in hopes of maybe "redeeming" her. _

_She picked up the necklace and held it in her hand, dangling it by its chain. It didn't burn in her hand like it should have according to her parents; it actually felt almost…comforting. It felt like home honestly, much more like home than her home now ever could. She looked down at her ankle and almost groaned in pain looking at it. There on her right ankle she sported a tattoo her parents had forced upon her, they'd done it themselves and it had been deemed a "gift", an eternal reminder to her of what she was. She stared at the tattooed cross surrounded by a tattooed devil's trap. _

_She then glared at the necklace in her hand and chucked it across the room at the wall. Pearls broke free from the string chain and toppled to the floor with loud clacks and crashes, she figured most of the noise was her imagination but it still felt louder than it should have. She covered her face in her hands and then pulled them away, they were soaked with her tears that stained her face and painted it with salt and emotion. She let out a scream of frustration and anger and then covered her face again; the weight of the wings on her shoulders was heavier than it had ever been before._

"That's it?!" Dean exclaimed. "They just…locked you away! Treated you like a fricken animal?!"

"They were scared Dean!" Adrienne choked on her words yet again and her jaw clenched. "They had a right to be! I was a freak! I am a freak!"

Dean bit the inside of his lip. He hated to hear her think of herself that way.

"But…I ran away, I escaped and I'm…coping with what I am." Adrienne muttered, she exhaled a breath then looked over at her companion again with a heavy heart. She hated to ask anything of him, but she didn't feel she had much choice. He was the only one so far that hadn't hit the ground running when she let go of her biggest secret.

"Dean…" she paused then took another deep breath before speaking again. "I know we're busy now what with the devil rising and all but…ever since I left my old life behind, I've had questions about my real past about me and about what I am…do you think you'd help me in finding my real parents?"

Dean was taken aback by this question. Here was a girl, no; a woman whom he'd really just met asking him to do something for her, but not just anything something big. Helping her find her real parents? She was part demon and angel, this was serious business that Dean didn't know if he could handle or not, but when his eyes met Adrienne's and he looked into them he knew what his answer had to be.

"Yes Adrienne." Dean finally nodded. "I'll help you find them."

"Thank you Dean." She smiled big, bigger than she had in a long while.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Meanwhile in heaven things were heating up. The Distinguished Angel Council had called a meeting that had resulted in numerous bouts of childish name calling and sword pulling. The leader of the Council, Donathan had decided to call it quits before his entire staff was reduced to piles of ash due to smiting one another and had adjourned the meeting.

Raphael, Anorath, Samandrial and Cathalsis, all members of the Council, had stepped away from the court room and flown off towards various part of heaven. Only Balthazar, Zachariah and Donathan remained in the small room and they chose to ignore one another's presences and carry about their merry way. Balthazar took his sweet time leaving; he sat on one of the chairs with his feet kicked up. He twisted and messed with the ring on his left hand, it had been a gift from his mate who was a bit indisposed at the moment. The ring was pure silver and in the shape of a star, the center housed a green stone which held part of what was left of his mate's grace. He sighed every time he looked at the trinket, it brought up too many bad memories.

He stood and walked out, leaving Donathan and Zachariah with one another. Donathan had noticed Balthazar toying with the ring earlier and grumbled under his breath, if looks could kill. Donathan's vessels' piercing green eyes shot across the room to where his older brother had exited.

"You seem to still hold quite the resentment towards our brother Balthazar do you not?" Zachariah asked Donathan who closed the books of angelic laws he'd been studying and looking over regarding their next trial.

"For the ways he's sinned and the things he's done," Donathan about growled. "He doesn't even deserve to be on this Council, but yet everyone refuses to vote him out!"

"He's a good angel Donathan whether you like to admit it or not." Zachariah pointed out. Donathan slammed the book down causing Zachariah to jump and swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Yeah well," Donathan's smirk had turned almost sinister. "Once I finally get that slut of an angel to admit what he did to the rest of the Council, he'll be so far from redemption it won't even be funny."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Meanwhile at Bobby's house Team Free Will, with some new recruits was busy packing their bags. They were planning on all either flying or driving to where Lucifer was intended to rise. They'd tracked all the omens to one location and if they were going to get the jump on the devil they needed to beat him there.

Dean was busy wracking his brain in Bobby's living room. He'd been presented quite a problem by Adrienne. For starters no one else knew what she was, not even her two closest friends Ronnie and Alice Dean assumed. How was he supposed to help her find her parents when he had Lucifer to worry about? But Dean had seen the look in Adrienne's eyes when she'd asked him, her eyes had been so full of worry, fear, and they were so broken. He couldn't have just said no.

"Dean?" Adam said from the doorway, Dean jerked his head in Adam's direction and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah kid what is it?" Dean yawned and scooted over on the couch so that Adam could sit. Adam had borrowed one of Bobby's t-shirts that said "I Swear to Drunk I'm Not God", Dean remembered buying the old man that t-shirt as a gag gift for his birthday last year and he'd yet to see him wear it even though it had earned quite a few laughs that night. Adam was also wearing sweat pants, Dean figured he'd gotten sick of walking around in his underwear while he was still covered in scars.

"I uh…" Adam stammered a bit and drank some of the milk he'd poured in a glass. "I wanted to say…thanks."

"Thanks for what kid?" Dean asked he was surprised.

"For listening to me bitch and complain about the pit." Adam said. "When I first got down there I resented you so much, I heard you talking to Death that one time…and you chose Sam and I know why you did but it just…it made me feel inadequate, like I wasn't even family."

Dean didn't even say a word, normally if this was Sam he'd complain about "chick flick moment", but this was Adam and he knew the kid just needed someone to talk to right now.

"I was tortured and chained…and raped by an angel day in and day out, but eventually I just went numb and gave up hope of ever being rescued," Adam continued. "But that day when Michael pulled Alice from my soul it just….I found a reason to keep living even if I was literally in hell. I had to be strong for her, so I stayed strong and I took his abuse so she wouldn't have to. I'd never had any intention of ever having kids even on earth, but something changed in me after I had her, I stopped focusing on my hate towards you and I focused on survival."

Adam paused for a moment and drank some more of his milk before continuing.

"When Alice turned sixteen Michael started showing "interest" in her if you know what I mean, I couldn't let that happen. I begged with the demons, tried to make deals even, I begged them to show me the way out that they took to get to the world above. One demon eventually took pity on me, once I told him I wanted to know the way not for me but for my daughter I think he softened up a bit. So one night he, Alice and I snuck over to the exit, it was a desperate plan and it was rash and stupid, we had Hellhounds on our trail but I still kept running. When we reached the exit I remember looking at her and pulling her close into a hug, I rocked her for a few moments and told her that "one day I would come for her and everything would be ok but for now this was her time to escape" she nodded I kissed her cheek and the demon took her away to the human world, I thought I'd never see her again…"

"She's a good girl." Dean nodded his approval. "I'm glad she got away, I can only imagine what I would've done if I were you, to see that hell-raiser Michael's hands on her it would've put more than fire in my blood."

"Oh trust me," Adam laughed. "I wanted to kill the bastard."

"Well?" Dean laughed too. "Maybe after we gank Lucifer we can go on down to the underworld and kill him."

"I'd like that Dean." Adam smiled at his older half brother with a little chuckle. "I really would."

**Read and Review and Favorite and Follow**

**So Adrienne's asked something big of Dean?**

**And who exactly is Balthazar's mate? Any guesses anybody?**

**And why does Donathan hate him so much? **

**More to come soon folks!**


	7. Complications

**A/N: I've decided to dedicate this story to Voiceless Angel :) they've continued to read this story even after several people stopped. **

Seven

Donathan watched from upon high in heaven with a satisfied grin on his face. Team Free Will had sped off towards where Lucifer was expected to rise and Donathan couldn't be happier. His plan was working perfectly. He had tried not to arouse too much suspicion when he raised Adam from Hell, but that little part couldn't have been helped. He needed the kid if he ever was to eliminate his next target after Lucifer. He'd taken the liberty of wiping Adam's memory of how he escaped the pit just to cover his tracks. Yes, this was a devious plan, dare he say and evil one, but Donathan didn't care.

Whatever it took to purify his home was worth it all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Team Free Will parked outside a motel for the night. Dean had booked them three rooms, he figured the three girls could share since Alice didn't need to sleep anyways and he assumed Adrienne didn't either. He, Adam, and Sam took the other one and Bobby had one to himself.

Dean threw his bag onto the creaky bed and took off his shoes; he looked over at his brothers who were unpacking as well. He hated to drag them into yet another mess involving Satan considering Sam's aversion to the devil due to the apocalypse and Adam's time spent in Hell, but a job was a job and sometimes you just had to put your feelings at bay.

He wished he could say the same for how he was feeling about Adrienne. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. He'd tried to compare her to the others he'd deemed worthy enough to date instead of just your typical one night stand, but he couldn't. Not even Lisa added up to her. There was something about her that appealed to him, not just good looks, but the fact that she was basically him in a nutshell. He found it refreshing that there were other people who thought the way he did and weren't afraid to express their thoughts in a respectable manor mind you. He didn't look at her and see someone he'd like to just "fuck and leave" he saw the full package pillow talk included.

Boy if Sam knew what he was thinking he'd probably die of embarrassment.

"I'm going to get some drinks from the machine outside." Adam said. "Anybody want anything?"

"A coke would be nice." Dean nodded.

"I'll have water." Sam replied.

"I'll be right back." Adam said and walked off and out of the room.

"I find it odd…" Sam muttered.

"You find a lot of things odd Sammy." Dean flopped onto the bed and shut his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I find it odd that Adam just walked out of Hell…" Sam's expression turned cold. "It took Cas to get me out AND he left my soul down there, now how does Adam get out scot free with only injuries?"

"He didn't get out scot free Sammy," Dean said. "And besides you were in Lucifer's cage, he was only half as deep in the pit, not even as deep as I was."

"It still rubs me the wrong way." Sam grumbled.

"That's what she said." Dean smirked and chuckled, earning bitch face number twelve from Sam. Adam came back with their drinks and popped the cap on his own before looking over at what Sam was doing.

"I want to help Sam." Adam said finally.

"I recall you saying that to me the first time we met, and it wasn't even you talking." Sam chuckled.

"That was a hell of a week." Adam laughed a bit before sitting down. "But seriously Sam, I want to help. I spent a lot of time down in the pit; I want to fight back against what comes from it, namely the devil."

"Only if you think you can handle it Adam." Sam said.

"I can handle it." Adam nodded a determined smirk on his face. "So…where do we start?"

Sam smirked back and handed him a book about Lucifer and fallen angels, he was reading about his weaknesses. Adam took the book with great pleasure and begun reading where Sam had left off. Dean smiled at the pair. He was just glad Adam was finally alright.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In the girls' room Ronnie had called one of the beds and was currently in snore city under the blankets. Alice, who didn't need sleep, was currently sitting at the table with Adrienne who was busy sharpening her knife which was still a bit splattered with Skinwalker guts from when she'd met the brothers she hadn't used it since then.

"So?" Alice asked. "What about Dean?"

"What about him?" Adrienne questioned where she was going with this.

"He's cute." Alice mused. "And nice and he stares at you sometimes."

"Alice…" Adrienne sighed and set her knife down. "You know I don't date."

"Why not?" Alice asked, she had always questioned why Adrienne showed no interest in anybody ever, she was beginning to think she was bit asexual.

"Because," Adrienne explained. "Whenever I get involved with anyone romantically something bad always happens."

"You can't base your love life entirely on that Adrienne…" Alice sighed.

"I can and I will." Adrienne replied she was set in her ways and there was no changing her opinion. "Trust me Alice it's a bad idea, Dean is a good friend and all, but I can't ruin that in fact I won't ruin that."

Adrienne hated to even mutter those words. Truth be told Dean was attractive, Dean was nice, and Dean was honestly perfect for her in her opinion, but she stuck to her guns when it came to relationships and honestly, it was better for her not to be in them.

So why couldn't she get Dean out off her mind?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel had decided to fly back to heaven for the night. As much as he loved spending time with Sam, he and Dean were sharing a room tonight and Gabriel didn't want to arouse suspicion. Plus some nights he really just like the feel of his own bed even though he didn't need to sleep he enjoyed it.

For now though he was busy walking around the halls of the "big house" as the angels liked to call it. Angels and Archangels who didn't desire to have a room away from the main part of heaven stayed there. Gabriel had had his own room away from everyone else for quite some time, since he was a fledgling really.

_"Luci?" Little fledgling Gabriel yawned and rubbed his tired little eyes. "Why do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired?"_

_ "I think you are young one." Lucifer smiled and picked up his younger brother, holding him and cradling him close. Gabriel liked to the feel of his brother's warmth and the way his wings fanned out protectively over Gabriel, covering him in a cocoon almost. Gabriel clutched to his chest and nuzzled him, he loved being held by his big brother Lucifer. _

_ Balthazar joined soon after and smiled at Lucifer before ruffling Gabriel's hair. Gabriel's little wings shook with delight and he giggled a bit. He loved being cared for by Balthazar too. Lucifer walked him over to the little bed in which he slept and tucked him in. Balthazar kissed his forehead before walking over towards the doorframe and leaning against it, waiting for Lucifer to come with. Lucifer took his time though, tucking in Gabriel, giving him kisses on his cheeks and saying good night to him. _

_ "Goodnight my little warrior." Lucifer smiled and stood to leave._

_ "Goodnight Luci, Goodnight Balthy." Gabriel said in a tiny voice before yawing and closing his eyes to sleep._

_ Balthazar smiled at the Morningstar as he walked across the room and over to him. Lucifer smiled at him and nodded._

_ "Goodnight Balthazar." Lucifer's smile was sincere as he walked away to his room._

_ "Goodnight Morningstar." Balthazar nodded._

Gabriel missed those days so much. He missed the carefree times when he was just a baby and his family wasn't fighting amongst themselves. Michael had still liked to stir up trouble and pick a fight here and there but all in all things had been great back then.

Gabriel paused when he came to his older brother Balthazar's door and he peeked through it slowly. The drunken angel was most likely either passed out or having his twentieth glass of wine that night. Gabriel pushed the door open all the way and strode in.

"Balthazar!" Gabriel called out; he popped a cherry flavored sucker in his mouth and sucked on it. "You around?"

"I'm here Gabriel." Balthazar said and emerged from the shadows of his bedroom and sat down on his couch. "What brings you to my room if I may ask?"

"Nothin really," Gabriel said, kicking up his feet onto the coffee table. "Just bored, can't really stay with you know who on earth, his brother's in the room, anyways so I came back up here to crash for the night."

"Are they on another hunt?" Balthazar scoffed. "I swear those bloody idiots try a new way of getting themselves killed every week."

Balthazar walked over towards his liquor display and poured another glass of wine, his back to Gabriel.

"Lucifer is attempting to rise." Gabriel said.

Balthazar's shoulders went rigid and he sighed. It had been awhile since anyone had muttered Lucifer's name in his quarters. He couldn't even bring himself to say the name. Balthazar touched the ring on his left hand gently. It made his heart hurt even worse now.

"Yeah and Dean's fallen head over heels for this chick he just met and let me tell yah…she's one tough cookie." Gabriel laughed. "I mean man that Adrienne chick doesn't take shit from nobody!"

"…What did you say her name was…?" Balthazar's eyes went wide and he about dropped his glass of wine. Gabriel's laughter died down and he stared at his older brother with a look of concern almost.

"Adrienne." Gabriel stated. "Her name is Adrienne Winters?"

"Take me to her…" Balthazar said it wasn't a question it was an order.

"Why do you like know her or something?" Gabriel asked.

"I know her better than anyone else," Balthazar said with a sigh. "Because…she's my daughter…"

Gabriel couldn't conceal his look of shock.

**Read and Review and Favorite and Follow**

**So ONE of Adrienne's parents is revealed but who's the other?**

**And Adrienne's dating rule will make things hard when it comes to Dean.**

**More to come soon!**


	8. The Secret Is Out

Eight

Dean groaned at the sunlight peaking through his curtains and turned over on his left side. He hated waking up this early in the morning, but Team Free Will had deduced that Lucifer would most likely try to rise when there weren't a lot of humans around and in a small town like this nobody would be out this early.

"You do know you drool when you sleep?" Adrienne giggled and Dean's eyes went wide, she was lying right next to him in his bed, fully dressed of course he figured she hadn't slept. He jumped and sat fully upright in bed. He looked over at Sam's bed to see he was gone, most likely he went to get food. Dean's hair was slightly messy and his boxers were sagging a bit, showing the little hairs that trailed from his stomach and downward.

Adrienne gulped, if she didn't have a rule against these types of things she'd admit right now out loud that he was mighty fine.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"I've heard you're notorious for sleeping through the early hours of the morning." She explained. "So I figured I'd best wake you up."

"Yeah well thanks." Dean chuckled. "At least you're not Cas, when he wakes me up he scares the living crap outta me."  
"Aw c'mon hot shot and I didn't do that?" she joked with him.

"Nah you're a nice sight to wake up to." Dean smiled and got up from his bed, leaving Adrienne sitting on the mess of sheets. He shrugged on a t-shirt and pulled his jeans from last night onto his waist. He buckled his belt and put a flannel over the t-shirt. She chuckled at his comment.

"Why thank you Romeo," she smirked jokingly. "You say that to every girl you wake up to?"

"_No just you." _Dean thought before replying. "Uh nah, only special ones."

"I am pretty special aren't I?" she stood up from the bed and walked over to him. "Anyways Dean I didn't just come here to wake you up, I came to talk to you."

"Yeah?" he cocked his head towards her, a look of true concern on his face; it was nice for Adrienne to have someone listen to her for once. "What is it Adrienne?"

"Do you think we could take a walk?" she asked, biting her lip. "I've been getting these…feelings in my gut, I feel like there's a clue here as to where I came from?"

Dean gently put down his gun that he had been about to load. He looked her in the eyes as if to say "you know this is nuts, there's a million possibilities as to who your parents were, but I'm going to help you anyways just because I care about you, and frankly your ass looks hot in those jeans". Dean hoped he'd conveyed all that through one stare if that was even possible.

"Sure." Dean nodded and grabbed his jacket; he tossed it over his shoulder and held the door open for her. "The truth is out there."

She playfully punched him in the arm and laughed.

"I never pegged you for an X-files nerd." She teased. "I find it cute."

"I watched one episode," Dean laughed too. "And really you think I'm cute?"

"In a newborn puppy kind of way yes." She replied before walking out the door and ahead of him.

_"Newborn puppy's better than nothing." _Dean smiled giddily to himself and shut the door behind them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Gabriel and Balthazar landed right outside of town behind the motel that Team Free Will was staying at. They looked around for a moment before either angel spoke.

"I will try to speak to him," Balthazar said, he had told Gabriel what they were doing here before they left heaven and Gabriel had merely sighed. This, in his opinion, was a terrible plan. "But then I wish to see my daughter."

"Am I ever going to get a back-story on this one?" Gabriel asked, snapping a candy bar into existence, he always ate more candy when he was nervous.

"One day yes." Balthazar nodded. "But for now I must talk to my mate, I will meet you back here at the motel later."

In a whisper of wings Balthazar was gone and Gabriel was left alone. He sighed, throwing the wrapper of the candy bar into a nearby dumpster; he started walking towards Sam's room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Adrienne and Dean walked along the small streets of the town side by side. Dean watched as she looked around in what seemed like awe almost. He could only wonder what it was like before he met her, to be feared by everyone you ever met. He could see why her parents had reacted the way they did because they were scared, but at first glance he'd never have seen anything more than an ordinary girl when he looked at her. He tried not to stare at her, but he found himself doing so anyway. He saw she was just carefree right now as she looked around like she'd never seen the outside world before. She ran her fingers through the leaves on the bushes and counted each step she took on the sidewalk, carefully avoiding the cracks.

"I heard if you step on a crack you break your momma's back." She giggled, jumping over one in the sidewalk. "I know its superstition, but I don't like to take chances, with my luck it would break my REAL mom's back."

She laughed, but she didn't see the bike tire that was sticking out and she tripped. Dean reached for her arm and caught her. Her face was mere inches from his and she broke into laughter once again. He could feel her minty breath, due to the gum she was chewing, on his chin and his lips.

"S-sorry…" she blushed as she stared into his deep green eyes, they seemed to almost twinkle. "I'm clumsy."

"You're fine." Dean said helping her upright although he was secretly hoping that moment could've lasted forever. "I'm used to sweeping people off their feet; I just have that effect on them."

He smirked and she playfully punched him in the arm earning a deep laugh from him. She suddenly took off running down the sidewalk, Dean hot on her trail. The pair was laughing out loud without a care in the world. The people they passed gave them looks and rude gestures for pushing past them, but neither hunter saw that.

Adrienne ran fast, the maze of people around her had become a blur. She looked back once at Dean who was trying his best to keep up. She let out a "whoop" and ran faster until she reached the entrance of a nearby park. The grassy lawn of the park stretched out far, people walked left and right on the small concrete path that had been built right through the green grass. Bicycles flew past her as well as joggers out for a morning run. As dead as the town had seemed two hours ago, it was full of life now.

_"Maybe Lucifer will hold off on rising," _she thought to herself as she paused to catch her breath. "_Just so I can enjoy this moment a little longer."_

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, sort of tackling her but not letting her fall and she looked up to see Dean laughing and attempting to tickle her. He spun her around playfully and then held her upright so she wouldn't double over from dizziness.

"I got you!" he exclaimed and successfully tickled her mid-section; she laughed and squirmed a bit. "Damn you run fast!"

"I am a bit inhuman after all." She commented quietly enough so others wouldn't hear. Her laughter started to die and she noticed Dean was still holding onto her, her hands were gripped to his shirt which was actually very revealing of his physique. He smelled like leather and sulfur from his various hunts and spending so much time in the Impala. It was a scent that was uniquely Dean and she found herself liking it. She noticed he always held his face close to hers as if he was expecting something more to come out of every time he caught her. She couldn't deny that she was beginning to feel the first tendrils of something with Dean, she just wasn't sure if it was love yet or not.

She felt her eyes close and him lean a bit closer, but she couldn't do this to him, not yet. There were things he didn't know about her. She looked over at a park bench and there sat a man, his chin was a bit stubbly like Dean's but his eyes were crystal blue, he wore a black sport coat and jeans with a blue v-neck shirt underneath the jacket, a necklace hung down from his neck. He had a solid silver star shaped ring on his left finger that he kept messing with. The feeling she'd gotten earlier grew stronger and she found herself releasing a breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

She looked up at him then back to where the man had been sitting and he was gone. She sighed and stood upright away from Dean.

"We should go." She chuckled. "If we're gonna stop the devil and all that junk."

"Sure." Dean smiled, he felt bad though, had he been too forward? It wasn't like he was going to kiss her if she didn't want it. "Sammy's probably wondering where I am anyways."

The pair exited the park and walked side by side, Adrienne fighting the urge to look back to the park bench and Dean resisting the urge to slip his hand into hers. She looked stressed though, he figured it was due to the latest hunt they'd been presented, so without his better judgment he intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled at her. She smiled back and squeezed his hand trying to ignore the feeling she just couldn't shake.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Why is Balthazar here on earth?" Sam asked Gabriel who was currently seated at the end of Sam's bed watching the hunter clean The Colt. Sam's hand moved rhythmically over the neck of the firearm.

"He's here to see Adrienne." Gabriel sighed; he'd hoped to keep as many people out of this as possible. "She's his daughter."

Sam dropped the gun with a clatter and he was glad the safety had been on or else he'd probably have accidentally pulled the trigger from shock.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sam asked, he was now beginning to question how much they should trust the female hunter even though she seemed nice enough.

"She doesn't know." Gabriel explained glaring a bit, he could sense Sam's thoughts and he honestly didn't like them. "He's trying to find her to talk to her, but so far from what he's told me he's had no luck because your brother is all over her like fungus on a toenail."

"Thanks Gabe." Sam grimaced and set his cleaning supplies down. "I REALLY needed that mental image."

"Anytime Sammy," Gabriel smirked and then stood up. "Anyways he just to tell her the truth before shit goes down."

"What kind of shi-" Sam's question was interrupted by Dean and Adrienne herself followed by Bobby, Adam, and Ronnie bursting through their door and grabbing their weapons.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that the devil just rose up outta the ground." Ronnie said sarcastically and pulled her knife from her pocket, running her fingers over the blade softly.

"Now that thing is not gonna kill him," Bobby muttered about Ronnie's knife then turned to the brothers. "Boys I think you'd better lead this one, I called for Cas and he should be on his way unless the dumbass decided to beat us there."

"Well then we should go now." Adrienne instructed. "Before anyone gets hurt."

Dean nodded and looked at Adrienne one last time, sending her a reassuring nod before the pair tore out of the motel room after their companions.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Team Free Will arrived at an abandoned farm just out of town. The place looked liked the perfect spot for something bad to happen. It was like something out of a horror movie. The grass and ivy had taken over almost everything but the barn. Even half of the house was gone. Team Free Will moved with absolute silence, they didn't want to announce their presence in any way. Even Cas had flown in silently and taken his place behind Adam and Ronnie.

Nobody even breathed until they heard a stick snap from behind them and there he stood, Lucifer. His vessel had somehow healed itself since Sam had refused to say yes to him years ago but then finally did, either that or it was a replica of his original vessel when he'd been "riding" ,as Dean put it, that poor Nick guy.

"Winchesters." He said, striding forward with confidence. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Don't try anything Lucifer!" Sam exclaimed. "We're all armed and this time we WILL take you down!

"Relax." He sighed and looked into Dean's eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing here either."

"But aren't you attempting to rise again?" Bobby asked, he now was thoroughly confused.

"No I was actually enjoying a peaceful nap when I was awoken by this unknown force dragging me upwards," Lucifer chuckled. "See at first I thought it was you dicks attempting to do something to me once again, but then I found out it was of angelic origin and that none of you simple minded buffoons could possibly harness that much power, not even Castiel or Gabriel."

"Yeah well either way." Adrienne stepped forward, pushing past Dean and glaring into the eyes of the devil. "You try anything to hurt my friends or innocent people and I WILL end you."

Their eyes met for a moment and Adrienne got that same feeling she had earlier with the guy in the park. She gulped, it was an overpowering sensation and she actually felt slightly nauseous but she still held her ground like a good hunter always did.

"Luci darling I told you not to kill anyone before noon and furthermore…" Balthazar suddenly flew down unaware yet of Team Free Will's presence until he laid eyes on them. "Well…THIS is sufficiently awkward."

"You!" Adrienne glared, holding up her knife. "You were the guy at the park! You were watching me! Why?!"

Dean had been unaware of Balthazar's appearance at the park and he was even more shocked Adrienne hadn't told him. Adrienne narrowed her gaze, but then she felt it again, that feeling. This time though, it felt good, like she was finally…complete.

"You grew up perfectly." He touched her hair, pulling it behind her ear earning a slap on his hand from Adrienne. "Just like Luce and I had hoped."

"Excuse me?" Adam finally spoke up, he was completely and utterly confused. "But just what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to look at the youngest Winchester and then back to the two angels in front of them who were staring at Adrienne with awe and wonder.

"I am still unaware as to how I got up here," Lucifer commented. "But I'm sure glad I did, it's good to see you again Adrienne, and you grew up beautifully."

Adrienne's gaze darted between Lucifer, who she couldn't believe had just complimented her, to this Balthazar guy who obviously was another angel whom she hadn't met yet. She was nauseated and overwhelmed by the feeling and the fear that was coursing through her right now.

"What?" Balthazar asked the group. "Is it a crime to want to see my…our daughter again?"

Dean's mouth dropped down to his feet as he looked from Balthazar to Lucifer and finally to Adrienne who looked just as shocked as he did. Adrienne swallowed hard, fighting back tears and frustration.

"Y-You two?" Adrienne gulped. "You two are my…parents?"

Lucifer and Balthazar looked at one another than to Adrienne and nodded.

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow ya'll know the deal. Those things make me happy!**

**Anyways so the big secret is out! Adrienne's found her parents!**

**But if Lucifer wasn't trying to rise than what DID make him come up from hell?**

**Will Adrienne ever get answers?**

**More importantly how will Team Free Will feel about her now?**

**Stay tuned folks more to come soon!**


	9. The Truth and The Trial

Nine

"I'm the daughter of Satan!" Adrienne exclaimed. "Well that's just great!"

"I prefer the term Lucifer," Lucifer said. "Or preferably my old title, Morning Star."

"A star in your own eyes…" Bobby muttered.

"I heard that." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

Dean was still dumbfounded. Here he had promised Adrienne he'd help her find her real parents expecting them to be well, normal. Of course with his luck things would turn out to be angelic or supernatural whenever he was around. He took a step forward towards Adrienne hoping to offer some kind of support so he just took her hand in his; I mean what was he supposed to say? "Hey I found your parents for you and guess what they're a pompous French asshole angel and the devil himself". He squeezed her palm lightly and she half smiled looking up at him then back to her parents.

Balthazar and Lucifer seemed to having a silent conversation amongst themselves with their eyes before either of them spoke.

"Adrienne," Balthazar sighed. "I know this is hard to take in but…please if you'll just come with Luce and I we'll explain."

"Come where?" Adrienne was skeptical, but she figured if either of them were going to do anything they'd have done it already.

"To my home for now," Lucifer explained. "It's the only place safe enough for the three of us to talk; as we speak we're probably being eavesdropped on by the other angels."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "No way am I going to hell! Not before my time!"

Dean chuckled and Adrienne resisted the urge to smack him again.

"It will only take a few moments of your time, please my daughter." Balthazar pleaded with Adrienne, she could see by the look in his eyes that he wasn't going to harm her. She still didn't trust either of them, but with a short glance at Dean she pulled her hand away from his and stepped closer to Lucifer and Balthazar.

"You pull anything," Dean stared stone cold daggers at Lucifer. "And I'll skin you ten ways from Sunday."

"You have my word Dean Winchester." Lucifer nodded, Dean felt weird talking like this to the devil but there was something, something in his eyes that convinced Dean that Adrienne was going to be ok.

With that, Balthazar extended his hand towards the ground and a portal opened leading to what anyone could have guessed to be Hell. Adrienne choked on her breath and looked into the chasm. It definitely looked perfectly "safe". She looked over at her friends and then gulped before the two angels took her down through the portal and it closed behind them with a gust of air.

"So? What now?" Adam asked and he found himself swallowing fear.

"We wait." Ronnie said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Castiel, Alice, Bobby, Gabriel, and Sam all stared at Dean whose eyes were still fixed forward on where the portal had manifested than disappeared. If looks could kill, Dean would've been considered a murderer in that moment. If they hurt her, he didn't know what he'd do.

They were all unaware of the pair of wolfish eyes that loomed from the forest, staring right at them all. The creature snorted and shook its furry head. Its ears pricked up and a ray of light reflected off the dog tags that were lightly jingling around its neck. It stared at Dean who seemed to notice its presence. It suddenly sped off running in his direction panting and drooling so hard it hit the ground in splatters like raindrops.

Dean barely had enough time to turn around before the creature jumped from the tall grass and trees behind them and knocked Dean over flat onto his back.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Adrienne reached the pit she was honestly kind of…disappointed to be honest.

"I was kind of expecting flames and the tortured souls of the damned." She replied dryly, still not comprehending what was around her and why she'd agreed to this. The walls around her were like those of an old cave, they were a bit dusty and dirty with small cobwebs up on the ceiling. There were lanterns mounted on the walls like it was some sort of tunnel for runaways. The floor underneath her was surprisingly soft. She wasn't too impressed until they reached where Lucifer actually resided.

The ceiling was high and vaulted with two skylights that were magically made so that one resembled the outside world and the other resembled what she assumed to be heaven. There were screens, like movie projection screens inside of them with ever changing images. There were various columns holding up the ceiling and structure he called home. There were some paintings on the wall, but they were all abstract. In the center of the room was a set of white couches surrounding a glass coffee table with various half read magazines placed on it. A beautiful black Grand Piano sat by the wall and the bookshelves which were surprisingly piled high with all kinds of books new and old. There was a small apartment sized kitchen with a bar. There was one other door which Adrienne decided probably went to a bedroom.

"That's on the ninth floor," Lucifer pointed downwards with a chuckle. "In that direction."

Adrienne didn't know what to say, she just stayed silent.

"I know you're picturing the red devil horns and pitchforks aren't you?" Lucifer said, sitting down on one of the couches. "Those are for my more…adventurous nights with your mother here."

"Luce please do not scare her," Balthazar sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to Lucifer who had somehow manifested a glass of red wine. "She only just got here."

"Won't you have a seat my dear?" Lucifer motioned to the couch across from them and Adrienne reluctantly sat down, she found a glass of red liquid had appeared in her hands as well. "Don't worry it's grape juice I wouldn't let you drink underage now would I?"

"I'm twenty five." Adrienne set the glass down on the coffee table and sent a glare in his direction.

"Well gee now I feel twice as old." Lucifer commented and she noticed he took an extra big swig of wine this time.

"You should," Adrienne scowled. "Considering I've been on this earth twenty five years without even knowing the two of you exist."

"Well surely you've heard of me?" Lucifer asked with a small smile.

"That's enough Luce." Balthazar snapped and set down his glass of wine. "She deserves to know the truth and you know it."

"Damn right I deserve to know the truth as to why I was abandoned by the only parents I've ever had!" Adrienne exclaimed she was getting angry with these two.

"We had no choice!" Balthazar said right back. "We would've kept you if we could have, but we couldn't. Not with heaven being run the way it is."

"What's wrong in heaven?" Adrienne asked shyly, not because she truly cared, which she was trying to force herself not to, but something inside her yearned to know anything about her past.

"It all started a long time ago…" Lucifer began.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Little fledgling Adrienne Winters played in her room deep in the pit. She was currently stacking her blocks into a small tower which ultimately kept falling down and earned a pout from her. She only stopped when her father Lucifer walked into her room and picked her up, cradling her close to his chest and stroking her hair. He placed a kiss on top of her head and looked over towards her blocks._

_ "It's alright my little angel," he cooed and smoothed the hair away from her eyes as he started to walk towards her crib to put her down for the night. "Even the best fall down sometimes…"_

"We loved you so very much Adrienne," Balthazar explained. "But heaven has a strict law against angelic mates. Lucifer and I were together long before he was cast down, but even then our love was frowned upon, but really only by one angel."

_"One day you will fall too Balthazar," Donathan, leader of the Distinguished Angel Council glared at the angel before him. "Don't you forget I know your dirty little secret, I know where you go when you sneak off at night."_

_ "Then just tell them already why don't you?" Balthazar spat back._

_ "No, because it's much more fun to see you squirm," Donathan smirked, turning away from his older brother. "Besides, I have much more pressing matters to attend to."_

"Donathan didn't approve of any angel loving another person human or not," Lucifer continued for Balthazar. "And because he is the leader of the Distinguished Angel Council who try all angelic crimes, we had to watch ourselves; we always met in secret almost every night when we could so as not to arouse suspicion. Balthazar would come down to the pit through the many portals I'd open up and provide for him. We always enjoy each other's company even if it's only brief."

_"Luce we'll get caught one of these days." Balthazar said to his lover, they'd just spent the last half hour becoming well acquainted with Lucifer's king sized bed and each other and now they were drinking their usual "morning after" glass of red wine. "It's only a matter of time."_

_ "Well then," Lucifer replied and pulled Balthazar close for a chaste kiss. "That's why we have to be sneaky."_

"When we found out I was pregnant with you," Balthazar explained. "That changed a lot of things, I had to hide it from heaven and act as if nothing was wrong. Donathan always had a sneaking suspicion about it all; fortunately he never said anything which honestly I'm still worried about."

"Wait pregnant?" Adrienne looked so confused. "But you're both…dudes?"

Lucifer and Balthazar exchanged a look before either of them spoke.

"All angels are genderless in heaven," Lucifer explained. "These are merely vessels that we have on it's kind of like a coat sort of if that makes sense, so either way I knocked up your mother here and the rest is history."

"I'm not through yet Luce," Balthazar grumbled, Adrienne had been observing the two for the past twenty minutes. They bickered a bit, but over all she could tell by the way they looked into each other's eyes that they truly loved each other. That little fact made her feel just a bit more comfortable than, well as comfortable as one could be in Hell. "Anyway Adrienne, when I finally had you a part of us both went into you as it does most times when a child is created, but from being cast down Lucifer has demon in him and me being an angel I have grace in me. Both mixed together to create you into what you are today. You are a hybrid my dear daughter, the only one of your kind. Which unfortunately makes you very rare and very valuable…"

"Donathan by now knows of your existence, but we decided the best course of action to save us all at the time was to give up for adoption," Lucifer sighed as he took Balthazar's hand in his, calmly rubbing his palm like Dean had done to her. She eyed their hands and gulped. "So we wrapped you up in a blanket and together we tore off into the night towards the nearest doorstep we could find which happened to be the Henley's, Gregory and Patricia to be exact, your foster parents, we'd wrote a small note about our wishes of your wellbeing and forged a fake last name "Winters" on the piece of paper then never looked back, we'd honestly hoped you wouldn't get caught up in all of this mess and with the Winchesters no less."

"They're my friends." Adrienne said defensively. "They've been nothing but good to me."

"I'm glad." Lucifer nodded. "We've had our…differences in the past, them and me."

"Either way Adrienne," Balthazar said, his eyes were hazy and he looked as if he might end up crying. "We're just, we're glad you're safe and you grew up so strong and beautiful that was really our only wish for you."

Lucifer nodded in agreement and looked towards his daughter with the same expression as Balthazar. Adrienne swallowed hard, here before her were her parents, her REAL parents not those Henley's who'd locked her up and treated her as if she were an animal and a freak, which honestly she was, but she was also human and she'd deserved some love. The hole that had been long since implanted in her gut suddenly felt healed and whole. She'd finally gotten her answers.

She stood from the couch and walked closer to the pair of angels before her. She suddenly enveloped both of them in a strong hug and closed her eyes tight. She didn't want this to be a dream, she quietly pinched her arm. No, it wasn't a dream, this was real. Her long search for the truth was finally over.

"It's good to be home, mom and dad." She smiled big and proudly. Lucifer and Balthazar smiled back and stood up.

"Let's get you back to your friends Adrienne." Lucifer placed a hand on her shoulder and led her back through the tunnel from whence they'd come.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean was currently being licked to death by a gruesome looking dog. He smelled of rotting garbage and his fur was a bit mangy, but his eyes glowed with that familiar heavenly light Dean had seen once before.

"Titan?" Dean asked petting the dog's head and smiling a bit. Sam and the other hunters about gagged and Ronnie even drew her knife.

"What the hell is that thing?" Adam exclaimed, holding his nose he seemed about ready to puke.

"This is Titan guys," Dean got up and scratched behind the dog's ear to which the dog replied with a content look on his face as he closed his eyes. "He's Balthazar's Angelhound; he's nice unlike the rest of them, but really I guess he's kinda mine since Balthazar gave him to me."

"Angelhound?" Bobby gave Dean a "what in the hell are you talking about?" look.

"Heaven's equivalent of Hellhounds." Lucifer appeared behind them with Balthazar and Adrienne. "Although I must admit I haven't seen Titan in a long while Balth, where have you been keeping the mutt?"

"_That's pedigree mutt to you!" _Titan growled and everyone jumped, not expecting a dog to talk to them much less through their thoughts.

"Oh great it talks," Ronnie said. "That's not creepy at all."

"Actually in heaven it is quite the norm." Castiel commented.

"Not the time Castiel," Balthazar said, he lowered his voice and looked around before turning back to the group. "If Titan is here that means someone let him out of heaven because I did not call for him, which means a threat is nearby. We should all discuss this further at Mr. Singer's home."

Lucifer sighed and stepped forward next to his mate. Sam stared at him as if he was going to murder him where he stood.

"Listen," Lucifer said. "As much as it pains me to lower myself to mud monkey level, it pains me more to be apart from the angel I love. I know we have had our fight, but that is in the past and the time I spent in the pit got me thinking about how pointless my war with my brother Michael actually was and honestly as much as it goes against everything I stood for before the fall, I…I want to offer my help to you all."

Everyone stood motionless. Dean stepped forward a bit and met Lucifer's eyes.

"How do we know you won't betray us and go against your word?" Dean glared.

"You have cared for my daughter." Lucifer explained. "You have showed her love she's never gotten from anyone else, you have become and stayed her friend even though she told her of what she is, and for that I suppose I….owe you one."

Dean was taken aback. His heart beat hard in his chest and his throat felt constricted. He looked over at Adrienne, her innocent and determined face that had caused him to break down from the inside out. He couldn't believe he was doing this…and all for a girl.

"Alright fine." Dean said rather flatly. "But the second you so much as rub me the wrong way you're back in the pit and I'm putting you there myself."

"Deal." Lucifer nodded.

"I'm not gonna have to kiss you am I?" Dean asked a bit disgusted.

"Oh Hell no," Lucifer scoffed. "Do I look like a demon to you?"

"Good." Dean said, sending a silent prayer to heaven that he'd dodged that bullet.

"We have to go now!" Balthazar warned them and suddenly everyone felt a rush of air and they were standing in Bobby's living room.

"I went and retrieved your car and things as well Dean." Castiel nodded. "The motel records are wiped clean, you were never there."

"Thanks Cas." Dean said breathlessly. He turned towards Adrienne who was smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself hot shot." Adrienne chuckled and moved closer to him, touching the cool of his jacket sleeve. "You ok? You seemed pretty steamed talking to my dad. I have to admit though the whole tough guy act it's pretty hot on you."

"Yah think so?" Dean chuckled and smiled back. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too." Adrienne agreed. "Me too Dean…"

They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment before Gabriel cleared his throat and motioned towards his brother Lucifer who seemed to have something to say. Adrienne smoothed her hair down nervously and Dean turned away, blushing.

"So here's the deal." Lucifer stated. "I have no earthly idea why I'm suddenly free from the cage, my guess is that someone picked my lock and rose me from down under, but I'm not the only thing they raised from Hell when they opened the doors…"

"You don't mean…?" Adam said breathlessly, fear coursing through his eyes. Alice took his arm and squeezed it tight.

"Whoever raised me," Lucifer said grimly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Raised Michael as well…"

**Read and Review and Favorite and Follow**

**Well Michael's back! That spells trouble with a capital M! You get it? M cuz of Michael anyways I'm not funny.**

**And Lucifer? One of the good guys? Is it too good to be true or is he serious?**

**More to come soon!**


	10. Ten Kinds of Crazy

Ten

"Great Michael too," Gabriel scoffed. "I was hoping to get off easy this time."

"I've heard of Michael." Ronnie stated. "Isn't he like the other super bastard of heaven besides you?"

She pointed to Lucifer, part of her hoping he wouldn't take offense and the other part of her knew he would. He surprised her with a laugh instead and he unfolded his arms from across his chest.

"Yes he is," Lucifer sighed. "I had hoped the pit would hold him forever honestly, but some things are too good to be true."

Dean looked over at Adam and Alice, they had their hands in each other's and Alice was shaking a bit. They both looked equally as horrified about the sudden turn of events regarding Michael. Dean knew why though, from what he knew Dean was the only one Adam had told anything to regarding his time spent in Hell. Dean felt scared for the both of them. He'd spent time down there too, but he hadn't been practically molested by an archangel. He could imagine how scared they were.

"So what, we fight back." Sam spoke up suddenly; he hadn't said two words since Lucifer had arrived on the scene so it was sort of foreign hearing his voice. "We took on this dick before, we can do it again."

"It won't be easy I'm afraid." Lucifer said Dean saw the muscles in Sam's back tense up as the Morningstar stepped closer to the group. "You see my brother wasn't too happy about being locked down there with me, he'll no doubt have some pent up rage in him and will be very hostile."

"We also have no earthly idea as to why he's been brought back as well." Bobby pointed out.

"I have only one idea." Balthazar grumbled and he seemed almost angry as he looked upwards to the ceiling. Adrienne held her breath for a moment when he realized he was looking towards heaven. She wondered if she'd ever be able to see it one day. "But I will not speak of my suspicions until it is confirmed, for now let's deal with the elephant in the room and discuss how we're going to take this bastard out."

"You want US," Ronnie gave a look of disbelief. "To take out Michael, as in all powerful archangel Michael, no offense dude but you're crazier than most hunters I know and as we speak their numbers are depleting."

"I may be crazy but I know that there's strength in numbers." Balthazar said. "Besides he won't be expecting all of us to take him out, he'll be thinking it'll be only Luce or me."

"What if we say no?" Dean asked, still suspicious of all of this, his eyes narrowed and he stepped in front of Adrienne who still had a look of shock upon her face.

"Listen." Balthazar about snarled. "If we do not stop Michael now, because he WILL have a bone to pick and a warpath to find that bone, our only chance at stopping him and eliminating him once and for all is if we ALL work together, now will you help us or not?!"

Dean's cheeks were hot with anger and frustration. He bit down on his bottom lip with his teeth and his jaw muscles convulsed. He was eye to eye with Balthazar, who was sporting a far more serious look than Dean. Dean finally broke the glare and huffed.

"Fine." He said sternly. "But no tricks from your buddy over here, I don't need him wearing Sam to the prom again."

"I said you had my word." Lucifer said coolly. "I used to be an honorable angel before all that was taken away from me yah know? Anyway, we need to act fast if we're going to have any chance of getting the jump on my brother. Everybody just do what they do best I suppose. Balth if you could go back to heaven and make sure no one is watching us that would be fantastic. The last thing we need are prying eyes."

Balthazar nodded and was gone in a flash. Adrienne swallowed hard as she watched him go. Dean took notice of the way she was staring upwards, as if she was expecting the worst to happen.

"He'll be fine." Dean smiled and took her hand in his again, rubbing it the same way Adrienne had witnessed Balthazar do to Lucifer in the pit. It brought a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach like the sun was attempting to rise in her gut. "He's an angel remember? He deals with those junkless dicks all day long, besides we've got Satan on our side. What could go wrong?"

"_Everything…" _she thought to herself, but she found herself looking into Dean's beautiful green eyes and felt nothing but reassurance flow through her. His smile was comforting and she felt good, like they could do this. "You're right Dean, I know you're right it's hard, I mean he's my parent yah know…and I just got him back and now we have to fight something again and I just…don't wanna lose him all over again, much less any of you all."

"You won't." Dean squeezed her hand and smiled bigger. "Because we'll give that dick Michael what's coming to him and we'll win this."

"You can't promise that hot shot." She sighed, but she found a smile creeping across her face at Dean's enthusiasm.

"No you're right I can't." Dean smirked. "But I've got a GED and a give em hell attitude that can."

Adrienne playfully punched him in the arm again. She felt a sense of comfort from just touching Dean and when he smiled at her she knew that they could do this.

Even if it killed them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Balthazar arrived in heaven it was too quiet for his liking. Sure, most times the angels were off doing whatever in their favorite parts of heaven, but this time there was this eerie creepy feeling in the air that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Lucifer's fall.

Balthazar drew his angel sword and looked around him cautiously. He felt a pair of eyes on him, but he couldn't be sure so he walked quietly down the hall of the "big house" as all the angels called it. Every door felt like it was a trap, like one of those fun houses where if you opened the wrong door you were creamed in the face with a pie or something like that, but in this case and with Balthazar's luck it would end up being another angel sword.

He suddenly spun around to the sound of footsteps behind him and saw his younger brother Donathan smirking and laughing at his antics. Although Balthazar would admit to anyone right now he'd looked ridiculous moments ago the feeling he'd gotten upon entering heaven had become worse now that Donathan was in the vicinity.

"Brother." Donathan said smoothly, stepping forward a bit. "It's been a couple of days hasn't it, since we last spoke? How are you? Are you still whoring around with the fallen one?"

Balthazar's brow furrowed and he glared at his pompous younger brother who was busy circling him like a shark bumping its prey.

"Such a shame about Michael getting out isn't it?" Donathan chuckled. "But I suppose if one is going to take out the trash he might as well gather all of it first."

"What do you know about Michael rising?" Balthazar said spitefully, if anything he knew Donathan would have been the first to hear any gossip regarding anybody. He was just like that.

"What don't I know?" Donathan's smirk curled into an almost evil smile and Balthazar felt a chill run up his spine. "Anyways I figure it's not my problem if a few mangy mutts break free downstairs."

"And I suppose as leader of the Angel Council you're going to do absolutely nothing about it?" Balthazar said sarcastically and scoffed. "That's typical of you Donathan."

"Is it?" Donathan replied. "Well gee I must be getting sloppy with my work; I didn't realize I was beginning to get so predictable."

"I swear if you know anything about this…" Balthazar growled and held his angel sword high. "I will…"

"Do what?" Donathan asked, laughing loudly, his laughs made echoes in the empty hallway. "Kill me? Oh I don't think the Council would consider THAT a just act, but I suppose neither is treason. Believe me Balthazar I still haven't forgotten your dirty little secret and trust me, you DON'T want me opening that can of worms."

"I came here to speak to the rest of the Council actually." Balthazar said calmly, he really didn't want Donathan to know his true intentions of being here, the idea he'd formulated was crazy, but he had an ace up his sleeve and if it worked he'd be a happy angel. "Regarding Lucifer."

Those two words were like poison in Donathan's ears and he scowled. He couldn't deny Balthazar access to the Council just to talk, that was against heaven's rules and even he had to play by those if he was to maintain his position as head of the Council. He stepped aside with heavy resentment and let Balthazar through the Council's doors. He walked behind him, right on his heels, and the doors to the Council room closed behind them with a loud bang. The hallway was silent once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam sat in the kitchen at the table reading books of angelic lore. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he really should've taken a break hours ago for now the words in the book seemed to dance off their pages and make his head hurt but he couldn't.

"You think any harder and you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm kid." Lucifer said after clearing his throat to break the silence between the two of them. Sam had tried to ignore the fact that Lucifer was even in the house for hours now, that had been the reason that he'd buried his nose in the book to begin with, but to no avail.

"You know if you really wanna know his weaknesses you can ask me." Lucifer stated. "I am his brother after all?"

"I'm not asking you anything." Sam said coldly and shut the book with force. Lucifer winced slightly but then sighed.

"Sam…" he said. "I know nothing I say will ever earn me forgiveness from you and trust me I'm not looking for it because I sure as hell don't deserve it for what I did to you, it's just were gonna be working together on this and I'm not asking you to trust me but I guess at the same time I am."

Sam didn't say a word, but his eyes finally met Lucifer's. He looked at him as if to say continue.

"I'm not asking to be your friend; I'm not asking anything like that." Lucifer said with a confident nod. "I just want you to know that during the time I spent in hell after I took over your body I didn't feel any more powerful than before, I didn't feel any better about myself or my choices. In fact I learned that my fight with my brother was pointless. Sure I hate him for other reasons and for his mistreatment of others, especially Gabriel. Basically Sam I'm just trying to say that I…was wrong."

"We all make mistakes." Sam said, his voice softening just a bit. "It's what makes us human."

"I may be an angel and I may have had my opinions in the past about your kind," Lucifer replied. "But I was wrong about you humans, you're warriors every day, most of you fight for what's right and you fight to stay alive and when I was an angel that was all we fought for, I may have been leader of the Distinguished Angel Council, but I still believed in fighting for what was right. I was always a warrior at heart."

Sam nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe he was agreeing with Satan, but Lucifer had said some honest to goodness things in the past few minutes. Sam thought that maybe he'd been wrong about Lucifer offering his help for dastardly things. Maybe he had changed after all.

"I know you don't trust me," Lucifer said, sitting down on the chair next to Sam and reaching for the book of angelic lore before he tossed it over his shoulder into the next room. "But please. Let me help. I know what can take down my brother."

Sam bit his lip but then reluctantly listened to what the ex-archangel had to say.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Balthazar found himself staring into the eyes of Anorath, Cathalsis, Samandrial, Zachariah, Uriel, and Donathan. It felt foreign and strange to be the one pleading a case to the Council when he himself was on the Council and had witnessed so many cases before. He stepped forward slowly and swallowed the fear that had welled up in his throat before speaking.

"Members of the Council," Balthazar recited as if it were the Pledge of Allegiance. "I have come to you today to plead my case regarding the fallen Morningstar Lucifer."

The members of the Council stared him down, they didn't say a word but it was clear they wanted him to continue.

"He has been freed from his prison in Hell for some unknown reason," Balthazar continued, he felt Donathan's eyes on him the most and that alone made his insides turn into mush. "But so has our brother Michael who you all know has been stained by evil himself. Lucifer has agreed to help the Winchesters in his defeat."

"Are you hearing this my brothers?" Donathan laughed and leaned back in his chair. "As if we'd even hear this case, Lucifer the all powerful archangel asking for the help of humans which he despises why that's the reason he was cast down to begin with, that among other things!"

Balthazar glared at Donathan, so far he hadn't crossed that line, but knowing his brother Balthazar decided to do something rash.

"What if I could redeem him?!" Balthazar exclaimed, regretting the words the second they left his mouth.

"Redeem Lucifer?" Donathan laughed harder. "Oh please stop before I bust a gut! The Morningstar would never do anything worthy of redemption."

"But what if he did?" Balthazar challenged. "Listen, if he defeats Michael and eliminates him for good all while HELPING the Winchesters, would that earn him his redemption, for going against his beliefs on humans by helping them?"

The Council murmured amongst themselves and Balthazar knew they'd take the bait now. Donathan's stern look boring invisible holes into Balthazar's head. The Council turned back to Donathan awaiting his vote.

"Well of course I say no!" Donathan said. "I mean this could be a trick by the devil himself!"

"Is Lucifer really going to do as you've said Balthazar?" Cathalsis asked, his look was plain and he showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes he is brother Cathalsis." Balthazar nodded. "I give my word and if I am wrong you may revoke my position on the Council."

Cathalsis nodded and gave an "aye" vote. Uriel, Samandrial, and Anorath did as well. Zachariah hesitated but finally agreed with the others. Donathan scowled, but he had been outvoted so he had no choice.

"It is as follows then." Donathan grumbled under his breath. "We will watch over Lucifer and his "great heroism" but I swear to you Balthazar if you are wrong the wrath of heaven isn't all you'll feel."

"Subtle threat brother." Balthazar smirked and took off in a flutter of wings.

The Council dismissed and all walked out of the room for the time being. Donathan stayed behind with Zachariah right beside him. Donathan was seething with rage and he punched the wall leaving a crack headed towards the ceiling.

"THEY ARE ALL IDIOTS!" he exclaimed. "This interrupts everything I had planned…and YOU you're vote was supposed to be a no you simple minded buffoon!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference Donathan…" Zachariah gulped, he knew he was in trouble now. "We still would've been outvoted in the end…"

"You can't do anything right!" Donathan growled and stalked off. "No matter…I'll still rid heaven of its impurities…just you wait."

Donathan then took off towards the farthest parts of heaven where his room was located. He had a lot of plotting to do.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"So here's the plan." Balthazar said, gathering everyone close and pointing to a map of the area where they'd all joined together, the abandoned barn. "The portal that let Luce through is still open here. Michael will come out of that portal tonight I have sensed his energy getting closer and closer to the surface of earth since we all met there. If we use a bit of deception and trickery we should be able to take him out."

Gabriel smirked and winked at the word trickery and Sam gulped. Nothing good had ever come out of Gabriel's tricks before and he was a bit nervous about them tonight. Lucifer smirked at Balthazar as he rolled up the map and tossed it aside. Adam and Alice stood side by side, Adam was still holding onto Alice's hand for reassurance but his look was one of pure rage mixed with determination. Ronnie was sharpening her knife and Bobby was observing Castiel cleaning his angel sword.

Adrienne and Dean were seated next to one another and Adrienne too was cleaning her only weapon. Dean smiling and watching her as she ran her fingers over the cool, smooth metal on the blade of her knife.

"I think it's pretty clean there lil miss sunshine." Dean chuckled.

"It calms me down…doing this." Adrienne muttered. "I do it before every hunt and fight."

"You nervous?" Dean asked, she kicked her feet off from the table and down under it before standing, sheathing her knife in her ankle strap and smirking.

"Yeah." She said. "But that's the fun of it all."

Everybody looked over at Lucifer and Balthazar eagerly and then they heard the words they'd been waiting for all night.

"Let's go kill this son of a bitch." Balthazar smirked.

**Read and Review and Follow and Favorite and all that good shit.**

**So Donathan's up to something. But what?**

**And Balthazar is attempting Lucifer's redemption? Will it work?**

**And mainly will they kill Michael?**

**More to come soon guys.**


	11. The Hunt Is On

Eleven

Team Free Will moved quickly at the abandoned farm. The portal from which Lucifer had come from was starting to grow larger only reminding them of the threat that was yet to come. Adrienne was currently painting an angel banishing sigil, the cut she'd created on her arm was stinging but she ignored the pain and finished up her work. She focused and closed her eyes, sucking in a breath before looking down again and her arm was healed.

"Will it work since you know you're not human?" Adrienne spun around and stood face to face with Ronnie who was currently twirling her knife in her hand.

"I'm as human as you are." Adrienne retorted back and found that a glare swept across her friend's face to which Adrienne returned one.

"Yeah because we're all daughters of Satan and angels," Ronnie scoffed and walked closer, drawing her knife and slicing her arm as well, she begun to paint a sigil on the barn's concrete floor. "You could've told me you know? I'm your oldest and closest friend but instead you tell your new boyfriend Dean."

"He's NOT my boyfriend for your information." Adrienne's glare bore into Ronnie but she chose to ignore it and continued making the sigil. "And furthermore I didn't even know who my real parents were until today so there!"

"You could've told me what you were at least, but no you hid it like you've hid every other thing you've ever felt from anyone!" Ronnie exclaimed. "You're insecure and pathetic about it and I'm sick of secrets!"

"Yeah well look at you Miss Badass nothing effects me I'm so emotionless!" Adrienne growled and stomped off. "You're a fucking robot Ronnie there's nothing inside of you but a cold heart!"

"Oh I have a cold heart?" Ronnie scoffed and laughed darkly. "Because someone with a cold heart would DEFINETELY become your friend and put their trust in you, but I forgot I'm an emotionless robot so it must just be in my programming then!"

Adrienne stalked out of the barn in a rage and Ronnie gave her the finger behind her back before returning to her work, but she couldn't focus. She hated fighting with the only friend she'd ever had besides Alice, but she was pissed at Adrienne for telling Dean about what she was before anyone else, the rest of them had had to find out from Satan himself and his little boyfriend. Ronnie couldn't have been more enraged. She stood and kicked a rock hard into the barn's wall and then walked off knife in hand out of the barn, not bothering care about the smudge her boot had made in the sigil.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You know the plan right Luce?" Balthazar asked his partner as Lucifer looked over at Gabriel and waited for the signal.

"Of course I do." Lucifer said. "It's not that hard to kill this bastard you know, he's dumber than he looks and we ALL can attest to that, are you ready Gabriel?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabriel held a flask of holy oil in his hand and winked before taking off for the barn where the others were waiting. Balthazar turned to Lucifer and studied him a moment before morphing into a perfect copy of him.

"You're getting better at that." Lucifer smirked and chuckled.

"Good." Balthazar nodded. "We'll need to be as convincing as possible."

Balthazar took flight towards the portal while Lucifer flew off in the opposite direction and landed in the barn. He found Team Free Will standing and waiting patiently. He nodded once at all of them and they took to their respective hiding places. Dean noticed Adrienne shoot a glare towards Ronnie and Ronnie returned it with a gesture of her middle finger. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered something about girl drama earning a laugh from Sam before Lucifer shushed all of them. Gabriel was seated next to Sam and Dean and Bobby and Ronnie were across the way from them, hidden behind a hay stack. Titan, the Angelhound sat down next to Lucifer and Lucifer patted his head in adoration. Adam and Alice sat on the rafters hidden in darkness.

"D-Daddy?" Alice's voice shook and she took his hand again. "W-Will he take me away or you again?"

"Nope." Adam tried his best to reassure his daughter. "This time he won't."

"H-How do you know that?" Alice asked as she swallowed hard in fear.

"Because." Adam looked her in the eyes. "We're Team Free Will now and we can do anything."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The portal quaked and quivered and Michael arose from it pissed off and dirty. He clawed his way through the dirt and collapsed on his hands and knees on the ground. He'd taken on the form of young John Winchester again since his previous vessel Adam had escaped his clutches to which he was most angry about. He looked around him scanning the area. Once he saw that it was a piece of abandoned farmland he slowly rose to his feet and lifted his head up to the darkened sky. A mass of large dark grey storm clouds had formed over the spot he'd emerged from and he smirked.

His attention was immediately drawn to the scraggly looking tree to the left of him. There, up against it and leaning was his brother Lucifer. He growled and drew his angel sword which somehow hadn't left him in the fall.

"Now let's not get hasty now." Balthazar disguised as Lucifer chuckled and walked closer drawing his own sword. "Or is this one of those "you show me yours I'll show you mine" deals?"

"Lucifer…" Michael swore and unsheathed his blade pointing it directly at his brother's gut. "You arrogant prick! Why did you release me from my confines and much less steal my precious toy!"

"You mean Adam?" Balthazar asked. "Why I did no such thing and honestly the whole "arrogant prick" act looks better on you, brother."

"I'm serious fallen one!" Michael stepped closer, the point of the sword pricking Balthazar's clothed chest. "Why have I risen?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Balthazar played along with the plan, he had his sword poised and ready in case Michael pulled anything but he'd agreed to stay as calm as possible and only fight back when needed. "I was awoken too and brought up here to this foul place again; I mean c'mon I wanna be here just as much as you do."

"I'm sure you do." Michael's eyes glowed evilly and Balthazar suddenly found himself knocked down on the ground. "You tricked me! If you still want a fight it's a fight you'll get brother!"

"You asked for it asshat!" Balthazar drew his sword and metal clanged upon metal as the two angels sword fought all while flying through the air. Balthazar easily avoided Michael's seemingly attempted drunken blows to his sides and fought resiliently until he managed to slice Michael's hand causing him to drop his sword and land promptly on top of Balthazar.

Michael pinned the other angel and glared into his eyes. He growled and dug his nails into the dirt below to keep his brother in place.

"Surrender now you bastard or you'll regret it!" Michael exclaimed.

"You know what?" Balthazar smirked and morphed back to his original self leaving Michael in shock and Balthazar stabbed one of the arch-angel's wings into the earth below causing a guttural scream to tear from his throat and the more he pulled at the sword the more pain seared through him. Balthazar stood over him smirking. "I think I'll still sleep easy at night, if you want the real Lucifer he's hiding in the barn about a half mile into this property, go there and you'll find him."

Balthazar then removed his sword from Michael's wing and Michael screamed. Balthazar took off in a whisper of feathers leaving Michael in his own blood which was seeping into the dirt below him.

"Balthazar!" he exclaimed, shaking his fist at his younger brother and staggering to his feet. His injured wing would make it harder for him to fly, but he still managed to take flight slowly but surely in the direction of the barn.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Michael arrived at the barn it was too quiet. He'd expected a trick, but he still played it off as if he was expecting everything they were going to throw at him. He turned to see the real Lucifer standing before him and smirking.

"Michael." Lucifer nodded.

"Lucifer." Michael said back with a bigger smirk.

"Well?" Lucifer spread his arms and laughed. "Here I am big boy, come and get me?"

"Oh I don't think so." Michael said. He was skeptical of the whole set up. "You come to me I see that Angel sigil behind your back, you're going to try to trap me."

"You always were a clever angel." Lucifer said. "You caught me. I was trying to trap you, but if you must know? You honestly just trapped yourself you dumbass."

Michael's look of confusion was quickly replaced with another look of shock as Dean and Gabriel sprung out from behind two hay bales with lighters and tossed them in front of Michael. Two perfectly made circles of holy oil surrounded the arch-angel and he cursed loudly.

"You dicks!" Michael yelled. "You can't do this!"

"We can and will." Adam jumped down from the rafters, Alice was behind him and trembling, but Adam held his head high and walked closer to the arch-angel in the holy fire.

"Oh joy." Michael smirked. "Adam honey I'm so glad to see you're ok? You gave me quite a fright running off like that, you and that little bitch daughter of ours."

"She's not your daughter!" Adam exclaimed, the fire reflecting in the pools of his anger filled eyes. "Nor will she ever come under your influence and torture ever again! I know what you did to her when you couldn't get your filthy hands on me!"

"Touchy aren't we?" Michael chuckled evilly. "She loved every minute of our special time together didn't you sweetheart?"

Alice gulped and looked at Michael's expression. She hadn't known any better back then, she was just a fledgling.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Adam yelled so loud, Dean could swear he'd felt the walls on the barn shake. "Don't even look at her you vile disgusting waste of space!"

"Strong words." Michael said. "Coming from such a weak man, so weak you couldn't even take anything I did to you."

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel yelled from his spot next to Sam. "YOU TORTURED ME AND THE OTHER FLEDGLINGS ENOUGH WHEN YOU WERE IN HEAVEN BUT DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU TOUCHED HER AND HIM THAT WAY WITH YOUR EVIL HANDS!"

"Oh that's not all I did." Michael smirked at his little brother. "They enjoyed it though, it was all over their precious little faces, clueless and pathetic just like you were."

"THAT'S IT!" Gabriel growled and his eyes glowed white. He arched his wings, which were invisible to all the humans in the barn and drew his angel sword. He charged towards Michael and broke the two rings of holy fire, a shrieking scream coming from his throat and he landed in a heap across from Michael, who now had Gabriel's angel sword protruding from his chest.

"GABRIEL!" Sam yelled and Dean tried his hardest to hold his brother back.

"S-Suck on that you filthy dick." Gabriel smirked and weakly turned his wrist. The blade in Michael's chest turned with it and Michael cried out. "Shut your eyes everyone!"

All the humans covered their eyes, Balthazar, Gabriel, Lucifer, Alice, and Adrienne watched as Michael suddenly burst into a giant explosion of light and the holy fire died along with him. Adrienne gulped as she saw what remained of him which was his vessel and a charred imprint of large wings on the ground below him. She'd never watched another angel die before and even though Michael was evil it still left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her stomach ache.

When the dust settled Sam uncovered his eyes and ran over to Gabriel's side. Gabriel was currently coughing and leaking blood from his charred bottom two wings. Sam shrugged off his jacket and wrapped Gabriel up inside of it. He held him close.

"Don't do that!" Sam found tears leaking from his eyes. "I thought I lost you.."

"You can't get rid of me that easily Sammy." Gabriel chuckled but then winced in pain before closing his eyes and passing out from blood loss. Sam looked up to find Lucifer placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me take him." Lucifer took Gabriel out of Sam's arms and into his own. "I can get him to Bobby's house faster than you can, I'll start treating him right away."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Adrienne said softly.

"He'll be fine, holy fire is rarely fatal to angels but it can become fatal if the wounds aren't treated fast believe me I've been caught in enough holy fire circles to know." Lucifer tucked Sam's jacket closer to Gabriel's unconscious body and stood up. "I'll be there in a few moments, get there as fast as you can."

With that, Lucifer took flight and held Gabriel steady in his grasp. Gabriel groaned and barely opened his eyes. His hand crept out of the confines of Sam's now bloody jacket and up towards Lucifer.

"L-Luci…" Lucifer gulped, Gabriel hadn't called him that in years. He missed that little voice that he used to hear every night that was Gabriel, wanting to be tucked in. Back when things were good in heaven and he was accepted. "H-Hurts…"

"I know Gabe," Lucifer sighed. "Just hang in there."

Lucifer flew as fast as he possibly could to Bobby's house. Unknown to him a pair of eyes belonging to Donathan was watching him and Team Free Will leave the premises. He watched quietly with a stern look from his position against the scraggly tree Balthazar had been leaning against earlier. He scowled and took off in flight as well towards heaven.

**Read and Review and everything else if you wanna**

**So will Gabriel be ok?**

**And what about Ronnie and Adrienne will they make up?**

**And Donathan is one bad apple, will they ever figure out what part he plays in all this?**

**More to come soon guys**


	12. Alls Well That Ends Well

Twelve

When Team Free Will arrived at Bobby's house it was dark and they were all dirty and tired from the fight with Michael. Lucifer was in the living room bandaging Gabriel's bottom two wings. Gabriel was crying out in agony and Sam winced every time he did so. Sam had been pacing a rut in the carpet for the past half hour much to Dean's dismay.

"He'll be fine Sammy." Dean said. "Why you so damn worried about him anyways he's the trickster he's been in worse situations?"

"Dean I-I…" Sam stammered, before long though Lucifer walked into the room cleaning his hands with a white rag which was now covered in blood. Sam gulped.

"He's stable." Lucifer said, tossing the rag into the laundry bin in the hall closet. "He's just a bit drowsy and in pain, but you can go see him if you want."

Sam nodded and briskly walked into the living room where Gabriel was laying. He gulped, Gabriel was lying on his side, a saddened look on his face, his eyes were closed and his breathing a little ragged but he still looked like the same old Gabriel minus the fact that his two bottom wings were bloody and bandaged.

"S-ammy…" Gabriel rasped out and looked up at Sam's warm smile. Sam ruffled Gabriel's hair and sat down next to him.

"Yeah Gabe." He chuckled and cupped his cheek. "It's me."

Dean observed his brother and the way he was looking at Gabriel. He smiled a bit, as much as Dean wished Sam wasn't with that dick of an archangel if he made Sam happy that was all that mattered to Dean.

"He loves him." Lucifer smiled at the scene too, he was glad Gabriel had finally found someone who wouldn't hurt him. "It's pretty obvious."

"I wouldn't have known unless he told me." Dean sighed. "I just feel bad that he didn't want to, I knew he was scared of the way I'd react."

"Sometimes the best loves are worth fighting for." Lucifer quoted. "I would know, I went through Hell, literally, for mine."

Suddenly Lucifer felt this warmth envelop him and he looked up towards Heaven. He suddenly felt Balthazar's hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Lucifer," Balthazar said. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure Balth," Lucifer seemed confused as he turned to face Balthazar. "But where are we…?"

Lucifer's words were cut off when suddenly he found himself in Heaven. He swallowed hard and felt regret for even being here. He stepped onto the grounds and felt a surge of energy shoot right through him. He felt like he was finally home again.

"Balth?" Lucifer asked his voice a bit shaky. "Why are we here…? Aren't I banned from Heaven?"

"You see Luce…" Balth took a deep breath before explaining. "I asked the Council for a favor. If I proved that you helped the humans, the Winchesters to be exact, then they'd grant you well…your redemption."

"My redemption?" Lucifer stammered.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Adrienne peeled her dirty clothes off of her body and climbed into a steaming hot shower. The warm spray was comforting and felt good against her aching muscles. She still felt a bit sick from the whole fiasco in the barn and fighting with Ronnie earlier that day. She hated fighting with Ronnie, they'd had their verbal fights in the past but never had they ever been as bad as this one. She hadn't meant the things she'd said, but at the same she had. Ronnie had the tendency to be a bit cold now and then and closed herself so how dare she accuse Adrienne of not sharing one little thing about herself with her when Adrienne really knew nothing about Ronnie at all she was so guarded.

Adrienne got out of the steamy hot shower and pulled some old pajamas on. She'd decided to at least try and get some sleep; she had the capability of most angels of sleeping if she wanted to, but right about now it just felt like a good thing to do to forget about the awful day she'd just had.

"Hey." She heard a voice behind her that belonged to Dean. She spun around shocked and met his gaze. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Hey yourself hot shot." Adrienne sighed and crawled onto the bed Bobby had given her for the night. She felt a bit nervous having Dean in the room while she was in nothing but underwear and a huge t-shirt but at the same time it felt good to be talking to another human being instead of her own thoughts. "Come to tuck me in?"

"Nope." Dean chuckled, playing that off as a joke and not an innuendo; he tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants and shuffled over to her bedside. She felt the other side of the bed dip under his weight and she felt a hand running through her hair. She shivered when he touched her, not that she minded being cuddled. "You just seemed a bit off since we got back from the hunt I just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all."

"It just felt weird…" Adrienne turned to face Dean and she cuddled closer to him, she felt his heart beating in his warm chest and she immediately felt comforted and safe. "Seeing another angel die I mean it felt like…like I killed family."

"Cas has killed so many of his own kind." Dean commented he really didn't know what to say without sounding stupid. "Anyways Adrienne Michael he was a bastard, he tormented Adam and Alice and many others before he too fell into Hell. I'm not telling you how to feel about it I just hope you know that killing him wasn't a bad choice."

"I know." She sighed and buried her face into his chest. "I had a fight with Ronnie though, about not telling her about what I am and things like that."

"Hey." Dean said, she felt his arm reach over her body and pull her closer into the cuddle. "Don't let her get to you, there's shit Sammy doesn't know about me, hell there's shit nobody knows about me, but I also don't let anyone give me shit about not telling them things, there's things we keep to ourselves to avoid hurting others."

"Thanks Dean…" Adrienne quietly replied. "Thanks for…listening to me."

"Sure." Dean choked on his next words. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"Yeah." Adrienne said, nuzzling into his chest and sighing before closing her eyes. "Hope you don't mind if I catch a little shut eye? If this is awkward I'll get off of you."

"We're friends." Dean said. "It's not awkward at all."

Adrienne nodded and allowed herself to fall asleep on top of Dean. Dean felt her breathing on his chest and he sighed. He carded his fingers through her hair to reassure her of his presence and he found himself staring at her while she was in such a vulnerable state. He'd never felt more special, no girl had ever trusted him enough to fall asleep on top of him and without sex. He smiled as she shifted slightly closer to him and he found himself covering her up with the throw blanket.

"_I'll watch over you." _He never thought he'd say or think those words with anyone ever.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Balth I don't understand?" Lucifer asked. "Why would any angel up here want my redemption to happen?"

"The Angel Council claimed that if you proved you were worthy enough that you could be redeemed." Balthazar explained. "I told them if I was wrong they could revoke my position on the Council, but you proved them wrong. This is…what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"Yes Balth it…it really is." Lucifer smiled as he looked around, Heaven was just as he'd remembered it. He walked up to the Big House and stepped inside slowly pushing the doors open. The halls shimmered with golden trim and the white walls he'd missed so dearly seemed brighter than before. He gingerly ran his fingers over the cool of the wall and sighed. He really had missed this place so much.

He spun his head around when he heard a low grumble and there stood Donathan, clearly displeased with having the Morningstar anywhere near him. Balthazar glared at Donathan and stalked past him, opening the doors to the Council room for Lucifer. Donathan's eyes bore right into Lucifer as he sauntered past him and found himself face to face with the Distinguished Angel Council. He stared up at the chair Donathan had just occupied, the chair that used to be his. He looked away quickly before Donathan could notice.

"So it's true." Cathalsis spoke first. "You helped humans defeat and kill your brother? I'm surprised with you Lucifer."

"I am also surprised with myself brother I suppose all those years in Hell made me think." Lucifer was feeding them lines; he really didn't want them to know about Adrienne much less his true intentions for asking to come back up here. They didn't need to know about Balthazar and how he felt about him. "I was wrong about humans my brothers, they are warriors just as we are. They fight for justice and for themselves, they may not all fight for what is right but most of them do and that is good enough for them to earn my respect."

"I see." Anorath commented. "Our brother Balthazar was right after all, you have changed."

"I want to serve Heaven again," Lucifer's voice was shaky. "If Heaven will let me?"

"I have been outvoted," Donathan's voice was more of a monotone grumble. "But the others have agreed to let you back into Heaven for some unknown reason."

There was a hint of hostility and sarcasm in Donathan's voice. Lucifer and Donathan had never exactly gotten along in all the years they'd known each other so Lucifer didn't expect anything less.

"I also…" Zachariah spoke up; he glared at Donathan and then looked to the other members of the Council. "Would like to cast a vote on reinstating Lucifer as head of Distinguished Angel Council."

Donathan's jaw about dropped to the floor and Lucifer could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears. Zachariah gulped but he stood his ground.

"Lucifer was a fine leader when he was head of the Council," Zachariah pointed out. "Donathan has done a fine job as well but I honestly think Lucifer is far more qualified per say."

Donathan shot Zachariah a look and he looked at the rest of the Council with hopes they wouldn't take what Zachariah was saying seriously, but instead they all looked towards him.

"All in favor," Zachariah said sternly. "Say aye."

"Aye!" said everyone except Donathan.

Suddenly the aura around Lucifer changed and he felt as if he was being lifted into the air. He felt a wave of heat hit his back where his wings once were and it surged through him like a fire. He touched his back and suddenly he felt feathers. He looked behind him to find that his once white wings had been restored and heat tore through him when he felt his grace return as well. He fell to his knees and gripped the ground tight, Balthazar resisted the urge to rush over and hold him upright, he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Lucifer finally stood up straight and faced the Council, his wings fully poised over his head in a dominant manor.

"Oh Donathan?" he chuckled. "I do believe you're in my spot?"

Donathan swallowed hard and glared as he stepped down from his rightful seat on the Council and down before them. He passed Lucifer and regarded him with a grain of salt. The Council chuckled as Lucifer walked up towards the seat of head angel and sat down, kicking up his feet.

"Honestly," Lucifer smiled, with no hidden intention behind it at all, he was done fighting Heaven and he was truly done with being regarded as the bad guy. "It feels great to be home."

He smiled down at Balthazar who smiled back. Somehow Lucifer knew in his heart that things were looking up for once.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Dean awoke he found Adrienne no longer by his side. He had somehow managed to fall asleep with her in his arms and he had been very happy about that. Dean wiped the drool from his mouth and stood up. He combed his messy hair with his fingers and yawned. He'd hoped that moment with her could have lasted forever.

He walked down the hallway and downstairs and found the house quite alive actually. Bobby was sitting at his desk reading old books of lore, Adrienne and Ronnie were chatting and actually laughing which Dean took as a good sign that they'd made up. He saw Adam packing a bag and Alice was right by his side packing one as well.

"Going somewhere Adam?" Dean asked, walking over to his younger half brother and smiling.

"I'm a free man now Dean." Adam said with an even bigger smile. "I think Alice and I are gonna try to go hunting on our own for a bit. You know so we can bond again and catch up."

Dean smiled at the adoration Adam had for his daughter. Even though he'd never had any intention of having her and he'd had her in the most horrid of ways he still looked at her as if she was the most precious creature he'd ever laid his eyes on and that alone made Dean feel a new kind of respect for Adam.

"You have my number." Dean nodded. "Call any of us if you need us."

"Will do." Adam walked over to Bobby and gave him a hug.

"You can come here anytime you two need a place to stay." Bobby said, patting Adam on the shoulder and smiling at Alice. "You two idjits are family now."

"Thank you Mr. Singer." Alice smiled and nodded.

"Please, call me Bobby." Bobby chuckled.

Dean looked over at Adrienne and Ronnie who had stood as well and were grabbing their things. Dean casually walked over to Adrienne who smirked. Her blue eyes seemed to shine now with new life. Balthazar landed behind her and smiled. He gave her a knowing look and he smiled back at him before returning her eyes to Dean.

"You're bailing on me too?" Dean chuckled. "And here I thought you were cool."

"_Now's your chance fool." _Titan appeared next to Dean and licked his hand. "_Kiss her!"_

"Shut up Titan." Dean laughed and Adrienne smiled at the dog before scratching behind his ear.

"Oh don't worry about me," she winked. "I'm just a step away; remember that portal I created from Bobby's house to Howlers? I forgot to mention it was permanent."

"I'll visit you often." Dean said. "Especially if I need a beer."

"Don't expect free refills hot shot." Adrienne laughed but suddenly Dean felt her arms around him in a tight hug. He was shocked but he hugged back inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "Thank you Dean…for everything."

"Y-You're welcome Adrienne." Dean swallowed hard and hugged her tighter, honestly never wanting to let her go.

"You helped me find my real parents," Dean took in every word you said. "You didn't abandon me when I told you the truth about me…and you've listened every time I've told you anything. You've made me feel more human than anybody ever has…"

"Cuz you are human," Dean said with all the confidence and love in the world. "We're all freaks in our own way, we all make mistakes, and we all keep secrets."

"It's the ties that bind us I suppose." Adrienne said, chuckling. "Just thank you Dean, you're such a good friend."

"See yah soon lil miss sunshine." Dean smiled as Adrienne and Ronnie stepped into the opening of the portal.

"Count on it hot shot." Adrienne winked and disappeared through the portal to the other side. Balthazar nodded once at the boys and Bobby before flying back to Heaven, the Council was eagerly awaiting him after all. Adam and Alice left without a word but with huge smiles on their faces. Gabriel had fully recovered from his little stunt with the holy fire and had flown back to Heaven hours ago. The only people left in the house were Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

"You think we'll see her again real soon Dean?" Sam asked, coming up behind him with a smile.

"Yeah." Dean nodded and smiled at the portal. "I think so Sammy."

**THE END**

**END OF THE FIRST STORY IN THE SERIES GUYS!**

**BUT DON'T PANIC THERE'S ONE AFTER THIS ONE IT'S GOING TO BE ENTITLED "NEXT CONTESTANT" SO GO LOOK FOR THAT ONE! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story and keep a lookout for the others in the series to follow! **


End file.
